


Life is better with you.

by Mckie



Series: One Fine Life Universe [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, One Fine Life Universe, Single Parents
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots dentro del mismo universo de One Fine Life. </p><p>La vida en familia de las Hollstein y sus hijas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La primera vez.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Life is better with you +English Version+](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196548) by [Mckie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie)



> ¡Lo sé, lo sé! 
> 
> ¿No es genial tenerlas de regreso? Fue como un minuto de despedida. Jajaja. :) 
> 
> Este fic es una serie de One shots en el universo de OFL. Estará lleno de pequeñas historias de las niñas y sus madres. No tienen un orden cronológico y tampoco un día específico de posteo pero ojalá les guste ;)

 

Después de meditarlo en diversas ocasiones, Carmilla decidió que los besos entre sueños por las mañanas es la mejor forma de despertar. Además de estar entre los primeros puestos de la lista de cosas que ama de estar casada con Laura.

Casada con Laura. Por cinco años ya. Hoy precisamente es su aniversario número cinco y Carmilla no podría sentirse más plena. 

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comienzan a invadir su mente, los besos arrebatados, la ropa descartada, los cuerpos desnudos bailando al unísono y mientras sigue sintiendo los labios de su esposa viajar desde su cuello hasta el lobulo de su oreja, la pelinegra no puede dejar de pensar en la razón por la que en estos momentos la molesta ropa que se encuentra entre ellas, no es más que un estúpido estorbo. 

_“Despertamos de muy buen humor”_

Dice Carmilla en tono burlón por el atrevido, y cálido, ánimo con el que su esposa se despertó esa mañana. Laura asiente sin decir una palabra que le haga despegar su boca de la tersa piel de su esposa. ¿Por qué desperdiciar tiempo en estupideces como hablar? ¡Oh, sí! Laura Hollis lo ha aprendido con el paso de los años. No es que la rubia haya dejado su manía de hablar hasta por los codos, pero en estos momentos, cuando se encuentra entre los brazos de su esposa, sumergida entre el calor que desprende su cuerpo y sintiendo las fuertes, y suaves, manos de la pelinegra firmes en sus caderas y haciendo patrones en su espalda baja, hablar no es precisamente un requerimiento al que Laura quiera recurrir. 

Laura siente a su esposa temblar mientras su lengua baila lentamente con el lóbulo de su oreja y siente el aire de su nariz por encima de ésta. Laura no puede evitarlo más y hace su camino a los labios de su esposa, dejando beso tras beso desde su oreja hasta la roja boca de la pelinegra. Cuando llega ahí, es Carmilla quien se apresura a capturar sus labios ferozmente haciendo que la rubia deje salir un leve gemido que hace que su esposa ponga más empeño por repetirlo. 

Cuando la pausa inminente para tomar aire es requerida y sus frentes se quedan unidas, Carmilla abre los ojos por primera vez en la mañana. Laura, sin embargo, sigue manteniendo sus párpados sellados, pero la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro es irrefutable. Carmilla pasa el revés de su mano por la mejilla de su esposa mientras sus dedos apenas si rozan sutilmente la delicada piel de Laura. Sorpresivamente, la sonrisa de la rubia se hace más grande con la caricia y su cabeza se inclina hacia la mano de su esposa de manera magnética. El rostro de Carmilla imita de inmediato el gesto de la rubia. 

_“Feliz aniversario, Carm”_

Dice Laura mientras toma con su propia mano la de su esposa para besarla por toda su extensión y terminar por entrelazar sus dedos. 

Carmilla sonríe más fuerte. Un leve ‘Feliz aniversario, Creampuff’ sale de los labios de la pelinegra; y dos segundos después se encuentra encima de su esposa, besándola apasionadamente. Los labios que tan bien se conocen, se mueven al mismo tiempo, mientras sus lenguas comienzan a encontrar su propio ritmo. Casi el mismo con el que las caderas de Carmilla comienzan a menearse desde su posición entre las piernas de su esposa. El agitado respirar de Laura le hace saber a la pelinegra que todas sus maniobras están teniendo en su esposa en el efecto esperado. 

Carmilla está a segundos de hacer su siguiente movimiento cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abre de manera estrepitosa mientras dos voces en un grito se dejan escuchar. 

_“¡Feliz A…!”_

_“¡Woah, Carm! Es muy temprano para que estés encima de mi mamá. ¡Consigan un cuarto!”_

Dice la más grave de las voces.

A sus casi quince años, Sloan es ahora casi tan alta como Carmilla, casi tan delgada como ella y tan sarcástica como la pelinegra mayor. Su cabello ahora lo usa un poco más corto que cuando conoció a Hayley. El negro de su cabellera parece haberse obscurecido más, si eso pudiera ser posible. Las puntas se han rizado un poco más y el fleco que ahora está dirigido a un lado de su rostro le da un ‘aire de misterio’. Al menos, esas son las palabras que utiliza cada vez que su madre le quita el cabello del rostro. 

Es gracioso cómo un momento tan vergonzoso como este puede hacer sentir a Carmilla con el corazón tan lleno como ahora. La pelinegra se retira de encima de su esposa y se recuesta nuevamente en su lado de la cama, no sin dejar de abrazar a Laura, que para estos momentos ‘tomate en persona’ es la descripción más exacta de lo que es su cara. 

_“Este es MI cuarto desde hace siete años, por si no lo recuerdas. ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?”_

Contesta Carmilla con la mejor de sus sonrisas. La pelinegra puede amar a Sloan con todo su corazón, como si fuese su propia hija; pero eso no quiere decir que su relación con ella haya cambiado. Si algo puede ser diferente es que con el constante crecimiento del uso de la ironía en el carácter de la adolescente, las bromas entre ellas se han incrementado. 

Sloan sonríe ante la aseveración y niega con la cabeza.

_“Okay, pero ésta también es MI casa y mi madre me dijo que la puerta de su habitación siempre estaría abierta para cuando yo quisiera venir a compartir mis ‘sentimientos’”_

Contesta la adolescente con cara de querer vomitar ante la última palabra y Carmilla no puede hacer otra cosa que reír mientras Laura dice con un alto grado de indignación ‘¡Hey!’ a su hija que no puede combatir la carcajada que se le escapa. 

_“Además no es mi culpa que mi mamá y tú parezcan las adolescentes de esta casa y no puedan esta separadas ni dos minutos”_

Carmilla no ha podido detener su risa y para disgustar más a la adolescente abraza a Laura nuevamente mientras comienza a darle besos en su quijada. La rubia no puede hacer otra cosa que disfrutar de los afectos de su esposa. 

_“¿Sabes, Sloan? Creo que el día que te enamores vas a comprender por qué no puedo estar lejos de tu madre. De besarla, abrazarla o acariciarla”_

Dice Carmilla entre besos que va dejando alrededor del rostro de su esposa para terminar con un no tan PG-13 beso en los labios de la rubia, sin cruzar los límites; pero que está segura que hará a la pelinegra reclamar al respecto.

_“¡Carm! ¿Es en serio? ¡Es demasiado temprano, ni siquiera he desayunado!”_ Se queja Sloan. _“Además, yo jamás haría algo así”_

La pelinegra suelta de inmediato a Laura que te la ve con la quijada caída como confirmando la misma expresión y voltea a ver a Sloan con ojos acusatorios.

_“¿Oh, en serio? Espera, espera ¿Cómo era?”_

Dice Carmilla mientras voltea a ver a su esposa que pone ambas manos en su boca para no reírse más de la cuenta pues conoce muy bien a qué se está refiriendo. 

_“¡Oh! Ya recuerdo: ‘¿No quieres ir conmigo a ver las estrellas en el campo, Caden?’”_

La publicista trata de imitar la tierna y nerviosa voz de Sloan mientras invitaba a la hija de Danny y Kirsch a escaparse unos momentos con ella mientras acampaban todos juntos. Caden es apenas un año menor que la pelinegra pero desde que llegó a la vida de sus padres, Sloan no ha podido ocultar los ojos de amor que pone cada vez que la ve. Hace tres años que Danny y, su ahora esposo y mascota, Kirsch decidieron adoptar a Caden, una pequeña trigueña de grandes ojos que conocieron en un campamento que realizó la asociación de la que son colaboradores. La niña había sufrido el abandono de sus padres biológicos y el rechazo de sus abuelos, por lo que estaba viviendo con una familia de acogida, que no le trataba mal pero tampoco era la familia de ensueño. Cuando Kirsch conoció a la pequeña, se enamoró de inmediato de ella; lo que más adoraba el cachorro, eran sus excelentes habilidades deportivas. Kirsch y su hija van todos los fines de semana a los partidos deportivos que pueden, no importa qué deporte, no importa quién jugara, lo único que importa era compartir sus referencias deportivas juntos. En cierto grado, hasta  Carmilla podría aceptar que eso era algo encantador. No que algún día ese adjetivo saliera de su boca. La reacción de Danny no fue tan diferente. Ambos amaron a su hija desde el día que la conocieron. 

Pero en este momento, lo importante es el carmesí invadiendo el rostro de Sloan. 

_“¡Carm, yo no hablo así!”_

Grita Sloan visiblemente mortificada por la burla. 

_“¡Oh! Todavía hay más ‘Soy Sloan, leo Camus, nada me interesa y soy sarcástica pero cada que visito la casa de Kirsch tengo que llevar una caja de chocolates holandeses para Caden. Los cuales, debo decir, son los favoritos de mi hermana pero que me había reusado probar por años, hasta que supe que eran los favoritos de mi damisela’”_

Carmilla continúa diciendo mientras junta sus manos al frente y hace bailar sus pestañas de arriba abajo interminablemente en muestra de adoración. 

Sloan sigue mirándola con su mirada asesina y una risita detrás de ella se puede escuchar. 

Laura es la primera en llamar su atención.

_“¡Ah! Supongo que tú también has olvidado eso de: ‘¡Oh! Amo la ciencia. Dime cómo funcionan los cohetes. Quiero que mis madres me lleven al museo de la ciudad todos los fines de semana el en que ‘casualmente’ puedo ver a Jean’”_

Grita Laura mientras las tres escuchan responder un ‘¡Hey!” proveniente de detrás de Sloan. 

_“Hayley ¿Qué haces afuera de la habitación?”_

La rubia se asoma con una bandeja en las manos y sus ojos cerrados tan fuerte como puede, Carmilla que si los sigue apretando es posible que se queden presados para siempre en sus párpados. 

_“¡Feliz aniversario, mamás! Uhm. No quiero ver nada que me haga tener que ir al psicólogo dentro de diez años a contarle del día que descubrí a mis madres tener sexo y que me diga que tengo un trauma infantil, o adolescente, porque ya no soy una niña; y eso me lleve a que mi vida se convierta en un desastre”_

Laura es la primera que interviene. 

_“Hay, antes que nada abre los ojos, todas aquí tenemos ropa. Tu hermana está exagerando. No hay necesidad de ir al psicólogo en tu vida futura. Que aunque algunas teorías dicen que los traumas de la niñez son intrínsecos en tu futuro, más bien es la manera en la que manejamos esos asuntos lo que nos hace fuertes y superarlos para tener una buena vida”_

Y sí, después de algunos meses viviendo juntas Hayley comenzó a referirse a Sloan como su hermana, la pelinegra jamás objetó el asunto y poco a poco se acostumbró a hacer lo mismo con la rubia, que ahora abre los ojos lentamente y con recelo y Carmilla no puede evitar girar los ojos porque, okay, okay, quizás la situación no era la más indicada para que sus hijas entraran a sorprenderlas. Pero tampoco es como para exagerar. Por supuesto, cada vez están creciendo más y siempre te has prometido ser más abierta con ellas de lo que tu madre fue contigo durante tu pubertad. Tratar el tema con la naturalidad que debiera dársele.

Laura llama a su rubia hija para que se siente a su lado en la cama y la pequeña deja la bandeja en las manos de su hermana antes de seguir escuchando a su madre divagar sobre cómo es que su vida no será un desastre por encontrarlas besándose y que lo más probable es que no necesite ayuda psiquiátrica, ni medicamentos. 

Sloan y Carmilla se miran a los ojos con la ceja levantada y al mismo tiempo mueven su cabeza a manera de negación. Cinco años. Cinco años de casadas, siete viviendo juntas y más de ocho de conocerse y la peliengra mayor no sabe cómo la niña y ella han sobrevivido a ese par.

La adolescente se acerca con la bandeja y la pone junto a la mesita de noche para interrumpir la plática de su madre y su hermana. 

_“Mamá, necesitamos irnos o Kirsch se volverá loco si lo hacemos esperar más de la cuenta. Les preparamos el desayuno. ¡Feliz aniversario!”_

De inmediato la pelinegra mayor alza prominentemente su ceja y le lanza una mirada a la joven frente a ti para preguntar sorprendida.

_“Cuando dices ‘preparamos’ ¿Quieres decir preparaste mientras Hayley brincó alrededor tuyo todo el tiempo que pasaron en la cocina?”_

Sloan se ríe ante la aseveración y eso es suficiente para hacerle saber a Carmilla que es cierto.

_“¡Lo sabía!”_

Carmilla ofrece a Sloan su mano para que la choque con la suya a manera de complicidad mientras escucha decir a su hija y esposa decir ‘¡Hey!’ y darle un manotazo en el brazo al mismo tiempo. 

_“Ouch, ¿Por qué fue eso?”_

Laura es la primera en saltar a defender a la pequeña rubia.

_“Tener habilidades culinarias no es necesariamente algo que requieras para sobrevivir”_

Sloan y Carmilla se quedan perplejas porque están segurasque, generalmente, en las necesidades básicas de la población humana de este planeta, las habilidades culinarias es uno de los primeros requisitos en la lista de supervivencia del hombre. 

Laura se da cuenta de lo tonto de su argumento y trata de repararlo, ante las risas que ustedes dejan escapar. 

La pelinegra es la primera en ponerse seria y vuelve a cortar el rondar de las palabras de su madre. En realidad Sloan es la persona con más autoridad en la familia para detener los largos parloteos de Laura. Es la única que puede hacerlo pues al paso de los años, Carmilla se ha encontrado a sí misma adorando la manera en la que su esposa dialoga sin decir nada después de darle mil vueltas al asunto. 

_“Bueno mamá, me encantaría quedarme a escuchar cómo es que la humanidad puede sobrevivir sin saber cocinar, pero en verdad Kirsch nos va a matar”_

_“¡Oh, claro, claro! Y no queremos que pierdas la oportunidad de sentarte junto a Caden durante el trayecto”_

Interviene la pelinegra mayor mientras escucha a Sloan reaccionar con un quejumbroso ‘¡Carm!’ al mismo tiempo que intenta desviar su mirada de la pareja para tratar de ocultar el carmesí de sus mejillas. Es tan lindo verlas crecer así. Carmilla no quiere dejar de vivir cada una de esas experiencias con ellas; y al mismo tiempo, tiene miedo, el mismo de siempre, que crezcan lo suficiente como para que llegue el día en que dejen de necesitarle. Y no es que la publicista sea como su, ahora suegro; quiere darles la libertad y que sean independientes y capaces, pero en su interior siempre que ve a sus niñas, sigue viendo a esas pequeñas que planeaban pijamadas sin su permiso. Siempre que ve a Hayley puede ver esa pequeñita mano que sostuvo su pulgar desde la primera vez que le tuvo en sus brazos. Siempre que ve a Sloan, ve a esa introvertida pequeña que ocultaba esa enorme sonrisa detrás de su hoddie. No importa que tan impertinente adolescente sea ahora.

Carmilla siente de inmediato un brazo que le jala hacia Laura y regresa con todo su amor el abrazo que Hayley les está dando a su esposa y a ella. Su hija les da un beso en la mejilla a cada una mientras les dice que estos cinco años como familia 'oficial' juntas han sido los mejores de su vida. La pelinegra no podría estar más de acuerdo con ella y le dice que la ama mientras besa su frente. Laura hace lo propio mientras le propina una serie de besos en sus mejillas que hacen a su hija explotar en risillas tontas. 

Hayley las suelta e inicia su camino hacia su recámara para recoger sus cosas de la escuela. Sloan se queda parada y pone una mano al frente para despedirse y desearles un feliz aniversario. Es cuando Carmilla la toma del brazo y comienza a abrazarla fuertemente para darle de besos por todos lados. Sloan forcejea mientras estalla en risas. La publicista sabe que la pelinegra odia el contacto físico, aunque con el paso de los años se ha hecho cada vez más fácil que se acerque a sus madres y hermana. Sloan ahora está atravesando por una etapa de su vida en la que esa fachada de persona sin sentimientos le sirve para sobrevivir; Carmilla no la culpa, es mucho de lo que ella misma hizo durante muchos años de su vida para intentar protegerse. Espera que la pelinegra pueda ver que romper esa máscara con las personas correctas, es lo mejor que puede ocurrir en la vida, como le pasó a ella, cuando la rubia que tiene a su lado y la pelinegra que tienes en sus brazos, llegaron para complementar la labor que había comenzado su hija. 

Sus brazos se aprietan fuerte alrededor de la figura de la pelinegra y Carmilla continúa haciendo molestos ruidos de besos, algunos se los da, otros sólo truenan en sus labios para irritarla más mientras Sloan sigue batallando por librarse de ella. Laura las ve de lo más divertida. Carmilla sabe lo mucho que su esposa disfruta de verlas jugando y riendo. Y con el paso del tiempo ella también ha aprendido a disfrutar de compartir estos momentos juntas. 

_“¡Carm! ¡No! ¡Carm! ¡Para! ¡Basta! ¡Basta mamá!”_

Tanto Laura, Sloan y Carmilla se quedan paralizadas al momento en que la palabra sale de los labios de la pelinegra. 

Cuando Laura y Carmilla decidieron casarse, nunca pretendieron imponerse como otra figura materna para sus hijas, la transición fue fácil para Hayley que de inmediato decidió llamar a Laura mamá, pero para Sloan los años pasaron y jamás se había atrevido a nombrar a Carmilla de otra forma que no fuese bajo el tierno sobrenombre de 'Carm'. Para Carmilla fue simple, quería estar ahí y que la niña pudiera confiar en ti sin necesidad de la presión de una etiqueta. Quería que tuviera alguien con quien hablar si sentía que no podía hablar con su propia madre. Pero hoy, Carmilla no puede negar que escuchar esa pequeña palabra emanar de su boca, hace sentir su corazón hinchado de alegría.

Laura se inclina un poco hacia las dos pelinegras y le da un beso en la frente a Sloan que se ha quedado recostada entre los brazos de su esposa, aún algo avergonzada de que la palabra escapara de sus labios. Carmilla piensa que el gesto de su esposa es un poco para romper la tensión pero otro tanto para agradecerle a su hija el aceptarla en su vida como parte de su familia. Lo que también hace su corazón saltar de alegría. 

Hayley entra por la puerta buscando a su hermana y al verlas de inmediato comienza a correr hacia el trio para brincar encima de las tres gritando algo parecido a ‘abrazo familiar’. Carmilla no puede escuchar muy bien porque Sloan sigue luchando por levantarse mientras las dos rubias comienzan apretar al par entre ellas mientras les reparten más besos a los que, las pelinegras, responden con ruidos de repulsión a manera de juego que el par rubio prefiere ignorar. Entre el juego Carmilla sostiene a Sloan cerca de ella para susurrarle al oído un ‘gracias’ y un ‘te amo’ antes de darle un beso en su frente.

Cuando Sloan es libre gira hacia su mamá para abrazarla también y Carmilla puede ver que su esposa tiene los ojos un poco húmedos; la pelinegra quiere creer que los suyos no son tan reveladores como los de ella. Quiere creer, aunque gran parte de ella sepa que es imposible.

Las niñas; sí, aunque a ambas les pese, para Carmilla siempre serán 'sus niñas'; se despiden cuando escuchan el claxon del auto de Kirsch. Hayley sale delante de Sloan que antes de salir por completo de la habitación grita.

_“Si van a hacerlo, no hagan tanto ruido; que al menos los vecinos no se den cuenta”_

_“¡Sloan!”_

Grita Laura mientras su rostro llega a la mayor escala de rojo que Carmilla ha sido testigo y no puede evitar responder a su hija. 

_“¡No prometo nada!”_

Mientras escucha a lo lejos un ‘¡Yuk, mamá!’ en respuesta. Mamá, de nuevo. Sonríe inevitablemente. 

Laura se levanta de la cama y saluda desde la ventana, a lo lejos, a Kirsch y a Caden que esperan a sus hijas en su auto. Carmilla la sigue para abrazarla por detrás y poner su mentón sobre su hombro mientras ve a sus hijas salir de la casa para subirse al vehículo. Ambas se despiden de las adolescentes para verlas partir. 

Curiosamente Hayley prefiere sentarse como copiloto de Kirsch mientras Sloan se sienta atrás con Caden. Ves como el cachorrito mira a tu hija y a su hija por el retrovisor antes de sonreír ante las rojas mejillas que ambas adolescentes visten en su rostro. 

La pareja regresa a la cama abrazadas y Laura de inmediato se acurruca en el pecho de su esposa mientras Carmilla comienza a jugar con su cabello. La rubia alza un poco su mirada para encontrar los penetrantes ojos de Carmilla y pregunta un suave ‘¿Estás bien?’ al que la pelinegra asiente sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. La rubia periodista sigue acariciando su mejilla y atrae su boca a la suya para darle un tierno beso que Carmilla interrumpe por un segundo.

_“Este es uno de los mejores aniversarios que he tenido”_

_“También para mí”_

Dice Laura mientras imita la sonrisa que se desborda del rostro de su esposa y vuelve a acercarse a ella para comerle la boca a besos. Cada uno es más apasionado que el anterior.

_“Mmmh. Creo que dejamos algo inconcluso, pero no recuerdo qué”_

Le dice Carmilla a su esposa entre besos y sonrisas. 

Laura gira su cuerpo para colocarse encima de ella mientras sus labios encuentran la base de su cuello y la succión se convierte cada vez más intensa. 

_“Mmmh. Creo que puedo ayudarte a recordar”_

 

 


	2. Just take a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla hace una compra sin el consentimiento de Laura. 
> 
> Laura tiene su venganza demasiado rápido.

“¿Quiere alguien explicarme que es eso que está afuera de mi casa?”

 

Se escucha la furiosa voz de Laura resonar por la casa apenas llega azotando la puerta principal.

 

Sloan mira nerviosamente a su hermana y a su madre; y extiende la mano a la primera para salir huyendo de la sala rumbo a sus cuartos. Hayley no hace ninguna objeción ante las intenciones de su hermana; con los años, ha aprendido que Laura como madre es lo mejor que les pudo pasar a ella y a Carmilla; pero una Laura enojada, no es algo con lo que alguien quisiera lidiar. 

 

Por dentro Hayley reza por el alma de su madre que está a punto de enfrentarse a la rubia. 

 

La pelinegra mayor no puede evitar el giro de sus ojos ante el abandono de sus dos hijas. Por supuesto que sabía que esto iba a pasar pero al menos esperaba contar con el apoyo de sus pequeñas que ahora le han dejado sola para contrarrestar el ataque de su esposa. Más tarde se los va a cobrar de alguna manera.

 

“Buenas tardes. Bien, Cupcake ¿Y tú?”

 

Dice Carmilla mientras se levanta de su lugar en el sillón de la sala y se dirige hasta la entrada de la casa donde se encuentra Laura quitándose el ligero abrigo y dejando su bolso dentro del clóset. 

 

La pelinegra se acerca sigilosamente a su esposa para abrazarla por la cintura y darle un tierno beso de bienvenida, sabiendo que el gesto hará que el enojo de la rubia se disipe al menos por un momento. 

 

Como siempre Laura se derrite en los brazos de su esposa, olvidado el ofensivo vehículo que se encuentra en la entrada de su casa. 

 

“Carm, pensé que habíamos hablado lo suficiente sobre este tema. Quiero saber ¿Qué hace esa cosa allá afuera? Sloan no va a manejar eso. Dijimos que íbamos a elegir juntas el automóvil que le íbamos a regalar en su cumpleaños”

 

Pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidar el tópico que hay entre su esposa y ella. 

 

Carmilla respira profundamente sabiendo que lo que se avecina no será uno de los mejores momentos de su matrimonio con la rubia. 

 

“Laura, lo siento. De verdad. Sé que no debí haber tomado esta decisión sin consultarlo contigo o no teniendo tu consentimiento. Sé cómo te sientes al respecto pero estábamos en el centro comercial y estaban haciendo una demostración en el estacionamiento. ¡Hubieras visto su cara! Sus ojos no dejaban de brillar”

 

La pelinegra mira a su esposa con la cara más tierna que puede poner. Es la misma que Sloan le ha puesto esa misma tarde para lograr su cometido. Si hay algo a lo que Carmilla ha tenido que acostumbrarse es a aceptar el hecho de que no tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para negarse a algo que le pida cualquiera de las tres mujeres de su vida. 

 

Laura descansa su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa mientras ambas camina hacia la sala para sentarse y seguir hablando. 

 

“Seamos realistas, Sloan es una buena niña, tiene las mejores calificaciones, jamás se ha metido en algún problema. Es una de las personas más responsables que he conocido en mi vida ¡Dios! Quizás sea más responsable que tú y yo juntas. En nuestros primeros años, creo que no hubiéramos logrado que esta familia subsistiera sin su ayuda.”

 

“Carmilla esto no se trata sólo de responsabilidad”

 

Dice Laura mientras cambia su posición para confrontar a su pelinegra esposa, quien de inmediato extraña el calor de su esposa junto a ella; pero conoce a su querido cupcake lo suficiente como para darle el espacio suficiente que necesita en este momento para calmar sus nervios. 

 

“Hablé con Sloan, le hice prometer que no rompería los límites de velocidad establecidos; que todo el tiempo manejaría con casco y que de ninguna manera, bajo ninguna circunstancia, utilizaría la motocicleta para algo estúpido como carreras o saltos, nada que pusiera en riesgo su seguridad. Vamos, Laura. ¡Sabes lo que es tener 17 años!”

 

“Precisamente porque lo sé, es que no me gusta nada la idea de que mi hija ande allá afuera en las riesgosas calles exponiendo su vida en dos ruedas”

 

“Cupcake, por favor. Entiendo tu punto pero insisto en que estamos hablando de Sloan. En unos meses será prácticamente un adulto y tenemos que empezar a confiar en ella; en que puede tomar sus propias decisiones”

 

“Carm. Yo sé que amas a Sloan y que jamás dejarías que algo le pasara pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo pensando en los peligros que hay allá afuera”

 

“Vamos, Laura. Siempre te has quejado de la manera en la que tu padre te sobreprotegía cuando eras joven. Incluso fue eso lo que te hizo alejarte de él, no quieres que lo mismo nos pase con S. Sé que es aterrador en verlas crecer pero confío completamente en su juicio”

 

Carmilla toma las manos de su esposa entre las de ella y busca la mirada de la rubia para dejarle ver lo segura que está de sus palabras. La pelinegra sabe que tiene razón, de toda su familia Sloan es la persona más responsable; no es que Hayley no lo sea, pero esa continua distracción e impulsividad de sus actos siempre le ha hecho más propensa a los desastres. 

 

La publicista jamás olvidará esa ocasión unos años atrás en que Laura, su rubia hija y ella se enfermaron terriblemente mientras la pequeña pelinegra fue la que cuidó de ella durante toda la cuarentena que hubo en casa. No sólo haciéndose cargo de sus cuidados, la hora a la que debían tomar sus medicamentos, haciendo sopas para su recuperación y arropándolas cuando temblaban por la fiebre; sino de la casa y las mascotas. Ninguna niña de catorce años lo hubiera hecho como su hija. Definitivamente Carmilla sabe que S es una persona que no defraudará su confianza.

 

Aún así, la pelinegra puede ver a su esposa todavía mortificada por la decisión a tomar. Carmilla mira a su esposa nuevamente con esa mirada que pregunta si puede acercarse a ella y Laura asiente cerrando los ojos. La publicista se acomoda en el sillón mientras jala a su esposa a su pecho para abrazarla por completo y hacerla sentir segura; mientras empieza a acariciar su espalda y besa su frente. 

 

“Todo va a estar bien ¿Okay? Tenemos a las mejores hijas del mundo y no nos van a defraudar”

 

La rubia mira a su esposa con ojos esperanzadores mientras lentamente asiente ante la aseveración de Carmilla. 

 

“Tienes razón. Uhm… Me comporté un poco como mi papá ¿Verdad?”

 

Dice la periodista con un tono avergonzado mientras sus palabras chocan contra el pecho de su esposa.

 

Carmilla suelta una pequeña risa

 

“Mmm. Definitivamente estaba esperando que amenazaras con no dejar salir a Sloan a menos que llevara consigo spray contra osos cada vez que utilizara su motocicleta”

 

Laura da una pequeña y juguetona palmada a su esposa en el abdomen a manera de regaño mientras la mira pretendiendo estar molesta con ella.

"¿Podemos al menos comprar todo el equipo de seguridad por prevención?"

 

"¿Estás aceptando que Sloan se quede con la motocicleta?"

 

"Tendrá que firmar un contrato de responsabilidad con nosotras y sólo la podrá usar bajo permiso; pero sí, creo que tienes razón, Sloan merece nuestra confianza"

 

Carmilla sonríe feliz y besa nuevamente a su esposa en agradecimiento por aceptar darle una oportunidad a su hija; también sabe que al besar a la rubia, le hará olvidar el punto en el que tomó una decisión sin consultarla con ella.

 

La rubia se pierde en los labios de su esposa y su mano rápidamente hace su camino lentamente por debajo de su camisa para sentir lo firme de sus abdominales. 

 

“Uhm ¿Podemos aprovechar este momento que nos han dejado solas?”

 

Pregunta la rubia entre besos. Carmilla toma la nuca de su esposa para acercarla más a ella, como si fuera posible y Laura tiembla entre sus brazos.

 

“Mmm-mmm. Creo que esta es la parte que más me gusta de nuestras discusiones”

 

Carmilla empuja con su cuerpo el de Laura para recostarse sobre ella en el sillón y la rubia no puede evitar la risa que brota de sus labios haciendo desorden de sus besos. No es que la pelinegra lo haga mejor con la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro. Las situación comienza a subir de tono cuando la acción es interrumpida por el escándalo de unos ruidosos pasos que bajan por las escaleras. 

 

De inmediato la pareja se incorpora para recomponer sus desaliñadas figuras. Pelo revuelto y la ropa desarreglada es compuesto en pocos segundos antes de que Hayley irrumpa en la sala para hacer su camino hacia la puerta de la entrada.

 

Cuando la joven rubia mira hacia ellas no puede evitar la complacida sonrisa en su rostro, viendo el color rojo en la cara de sus madres.

 

“Oh, no se detengan por mí, sólo voy de salida” 

 

Dice la pequeña rubia poniéndose su chaqueta de mezclilla preparándose para abandonar la casa. 

 

“Hey! Hayley ¿A dónde vas?”

 

Contesta Carmilla levantándose abruptamente del sillón. Tanto que inclusive Laura salta ante su reacción; pero de inmediato la plática es interrumpida cuando un estruendoso sonido de motor se deja escuchar fuera de la casa. 

 

“Oh, Jean está aquí. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que íbamos a ir al cine?”

 

Hayley gira los ojos a su madre de manera molesta.

 

“Uhm. Sí, algo recuerdo”

 

La pelinegra camina de inmediato hasta donde su hija se encuentra y abre la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con una Harley nueva montada por un pelirrojo ataviado en unos pegados jeans entubados, una camiseta sin mangas y unas características botas con estoperoles; sosteniendo un casco de motociclista al frente. 

 

Carmilla puede sentir su cuerpo ponerse rígido en segundos y sus puños se cierran en tensión; con tanta fuerza que cree que sus propias uñas han podido romper la palma de sus manos. No es hasta que siente la mano de su esposa posarse sobre su hombro para suavizar su reacción; la misma, se desliza por todos su brazo para entrelazarse con la suya y la pelinegra puede volver a respirar apropiadamente, por un momento al menos. 

 

Hayley pasa a un lado de Laura quien la jala hacia ella para abrazarla y besar su frente. 

 

“Diviértete mucho, te amamos”

 

La joven rubia regresa el abrazo de su madre de manera instantánea. Carmilla está segura que noconoce a dos personas que disfruten más abrazarse que ese par de rubias; lo siguiente que hace la adolescente es acercarse a su otra madre para demostrarle el mismo cariño. 

 

La pelinegra regresa el gesto a su hija aún sin desviar en ningún momento su mirada asesina del sonriente pelirrojo que se encuentra fuera de su casa. Hayley besa a su madre en la mejilla y se despide. 

 

“¡Hayley, espera!”

 

Dice Carmilla antes de que que su hija llegue hasta dónde se encuentra el pelirrojo y la rubia voltea a verle sorprendida; mientras mira a su rubia madre suplicándole con la mirada que detenga a la pelinegra antes de que le deje en ridículo frente al joven. 

 

Pero la publicista rápidamente hace su camino hasta estar frente Jean y le extiende la mano para saludarlo.

 

El pelirrojo es un poco más alto que Carmilla y la pelinegra siempre se ha preguntado si su mejor amiga mezcló algo del ADN de Lawrence cuando decidieron embarazarse de sus hijos; porque no es normal el tamaño de los mellizos. 

 

A pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, el chico se ve intimidado por la presencia de Carmilla y la pelinegra no puede sentirse más complacida con ello.

 

“¿Así que irán al cine?”

 

“Eh. Uh. S..sí. Hayley quiere ver la nueva versión de ‘El libro de la selva’. Si... si eso está bien con ustedes”

 

Pregunta educadamente el muchacho a las madres de Hayley. Carmilla odia que Jean sea siempre tan políticamente correcto como sus pelirrojas madres; porque eso le imposibilita reprocharle el que esté saliendo con su hija. Eso es hasta que mira el casco en las manos del joven pelirrojo. Laura ha caminado hasta poner sus manos en los hombros de su rubia hija para calmar sus nervios yasiente sonriente ante la pregunta del chico. 

 

“Y veo que sólo traes un casco contigo”

 

Dice Carmilla victoriosa, pero de inmediato tiene que retractarse cuando el joven le ofrece el casco a Hayley y toma otro más de la parte trasera de su motocicleta para mostrárselo a la pelinegra. La sonrisa complacida de Carmilla tiene que borrarse ante la acción. 

 

“Uhm. Mamá Perry cree en que la ‘seguridad es lo más importante’ Así que no me deja salir de casa sin ellos”

 

“Bien”

 

Murmura amargadamente Carmilla que trata de pensar en otra excusa para interponerse a que su hija se suba al peligroso vehículo frente a ella. La pelinegra está segura que su mejor amiga tuvo que trabajar mucho para que su esposa aceptara que Jean condujera algo como esto. 

 

Hayley se acerca lentamente a Jean y el chico toma su mano para ayudarla a montar detrás de él. 

 

Carmilla no sabe en qué momento su esposa pudo ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas, pero lo siguiente que sabe es que los brazos de su cupcake le rodean por la cintura mientras les desea una divertida tarde a los chicos forcejeando con su esposa para arrastrarla hasta la entrada de su casa. La pelinegra es renuente en entrar a la casa hasta que ve desaparecer a su hija abrazada de la cintura del pelirrojo. 

 

La publicista no puede evitar pensar en la metáfora que le representa la escena ante sus ojos; su hija se está alejando, está creciendo y no puede hacer nada para detener el tiempo.

 

La estruendosa risa de Laura es lo que distrae la atención de su esposa, que la voltea a ver confundida por su reacción. 

 

“¿Qué?”

 

Pregunta ofendida Carmilla. 

 

Laura sigue teniendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa y le da un pequeño beso antes de contestar. 

 

“Tranquila, Carm. Estoy segura que Hayley es una joven muy responsable y debemos confiar en sus decisiones”

 

La rubia le da la misma lectura que su esposa utilizó en su contra algunos minutos antes y Carmilla no puede hacer otra cosa que gruñir ante ello. 

 

Estúpido, cupcake. 

 

 


	3. Love is something that finds you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para todos aquellos que me han preguntando por otras plataformas... sí LIBWY va a continuar, hay al menos otros tres capítulos más bosquejados.
> 
> Lamento la espera pero el trabajo ha estado algo caótico y no he podido tener el tiempo necesario para darles forma a los plots que tengo sobre este universo. Gracias también a todos aquellos creampuffs que me han escrito con ideas para nuevos capítulos, la inspiración siempre se agradece; al igual que su confianza en que podré llenar sus expectativas con sus ideas. 
> 
> También tengo 3 o 4 plots para el Hollstein Challenge que escribo en inglés, sólo les pido algo de paciencia para poder ponerme al corriente. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por seguir conmigo y esta bella familia :D! 
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Mckie

 

 

Hayley ama a sus madres; las ama tanto que hay veces que no logra recordar cómo era su vida antes de que Laura y Sloan se unieran a su familia. 

 

Si bien había compartido muchos momentos de felicidad viviendo sola con Carmilla, que se desvivía por ella, siempre acompañada por William y SJ; tener una segunda madre y una hermanale hacían sentir que eso simplemente estaba destinado a ser. 

 

Desde la primera vez que aquél rechoncho niño había molestado a Sloan, algo dentro de ella le indicó que debía proteger a la niña; y que esa pequeña amistad duraría por el resto de sus días. 

 

Cuando la pequeña rubia conoció a Laura, esa misma vocecita le dijo que era la persona que su madre necesitaba a su lado; que, quizás Carmilla no podía verlo al inicio pero que, era su misión lograr que el par se quedara en sus vidas para siempre. 

 

Por eso cuando sus madres se casaron no hubo día más feliz para Hayley, era como si el final de todos los cuentos, que a su corta edad había leído, se hubiera hecho realidad. 

 

Hayley ama a sus madres, las ama incondicionalmente y de manera extraña, aunque Carmilla siempre ha estado a su lado desde bebé; es con Laura con la que comparte aún más características parecidas. 

 

Desde su amor por Harry Potter, su rara fijación con Dr. Who, su deseo por los postres y la comida con la mayor cantidad de azúcar en ellas; hasta los pequeños gestos físicos como la manera en la que sus bocas se tuercen cuando están pensando en algo o la forma en la que sus manos gesticulan en el aire con cada palabra que sale de sus labios. 

 

Hayley ama a sus madres; sobre todo cuando, con pequeñas acciones, le recuerdan por qué son la una para la otra. 

 

La rubia disfruta la manera en la que Carmilla mira con adoración a Laura cuando ésta habla sin parar sobre su día en el trabajo. Hayley está segura que pocas veces la pelinegra pone tanta atención en lo que la rubia dice, como en la manera en la que las ondas de su dorado cabello bailan al compás de su paseo alrededor de la sala. 

 

Su madre deja que Laura se desahogue tanto como quiera antes de levantarse de su lugar para detener a la rubia rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y calmarla como nadie es capaz de hacerlo; con un solo roce de los labios de la pelinegra en su frente. Laura hunde su cabeza en el pecho de Carmilla que la sigue tranquilizando con dulces palabras al oído. 

 

Hayley ama a sus madres; las ama cuando hacen todo lo posible para que Sloan y ella se sientan amadas de vuelta. 

 

Apenas unos meses después de que Laura y Carmilla iniciaron su relación de manera oficial el miedo de Sloan por perder a Hayley comenzó a hacerse más intenso y presente. 

 

Recurrentemente la pelinegra soñaba con que la pareja peleaba y Carmilla terminaba llevándose a la rubia de su lado para vivir en otro país. Una noche, incluso soñó con que ambas subían a un cohete con destino a un planeta completamente diferente para jamás volver. 

 

Esas noches, Sloan despertaba completamente empapada en sudor; pero siempre envuelta en los brazos de Carmilla que con su calmada voz le recordaba que su hija y ella aún estaban presentes a su lado y no la dejarían. Por supuesto, después del revuelo, Carmilla guiaba a las niñas hasta la recámara principal dónde una soñolienta Laura apartaba las sábanas para que ambas subieran a la cama antes de que la pelinegra mayor hiciera lo propio y las cuatro pudieran conciliar el sueño nuevamente. 

 

Hayle ama a sus madres; también cuando son sólo ellas y su mundo. 

 

A pesar de los años que lleva la pequeña rubia viviendo en la casa que alguna vez perteneció solamente a Laura y a Sloan; y que se ha convertido en el verdadero hogar que arropa a sus cuatro habitantes; aún hay noches que la quietud de los suburbios le aterra a Hayley. 

 

Sus pies descalzos caminan por el pasillo para llegar al cuarto de sus madres, antes de entrar la rubia escucha las voces de las mujeres en pequeños murmuros y prefiere detenerse a un lado de la puerta; que como Laura alguna vez prometió a su hermana, siempre se encontraba abierta para ellas. 

 

Carmilla está sentada en la cama con su lectura nocturna, su esposa está frente al tocador retirando las últimas notas de maquillaje de su rostro, su rubio cabello trenzado de manera desorganizada. 

 

La peliengra cierra el libro y lo pone junto a la mesita de noche para después hacer lo mismo con los lentes de pasta negra que adornan ahora su cara. Carmilla mira a Laura como si cada pequeño movimiento de la rubia expidiera un encanto que la hipnotiza. 

 

Cuando Laura nota la profunda mirada de su esposa posada en ella a través del espejo, su primera reacción es sonreírle igualando la adoración en sus ojos. 

 

“¿Qué?”

 

“Eres… verdaderamente hermosa ¿Lo sabías?” 

 

Aún con la poca luz en el cuarto Hayley puede ver el pequeño rostro de su mami iluminarse de rojo antes de bajar la mirada y soltar unas risitas. 

 

Laura termina su labor y arrastrando sus pasos se dirige a la cama para subirse a ella de lado contrario al que está su esposa esperándola con loa brazos abiertos. La rubia acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de Carmilla y la mira antes de besarla tiernamente, acariciando la negra cabellera de su esposa que apenas comienza a dejar ver algunas blancas canas en ella. 

 

“¿A pesar de que cada vez encuentro más arrugas en mi rostro cuando me veo al espejo?” 

 

“Uhm. Creo que no soy la única que necesita lentes; porque yo no veo nada de lo que dices. Y aunque así fuera, no hay forma en que no ame cada una de ellas porque te hacen ver aún más hermosa que la primera vez que te vi.” Contesta Carmilla devolviendo el beso a una sonriente Laura. 

 

“Tú también lo eres ¿Lo sabías? Creo que cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti.” Dice Laura acariciando el rostro de la pelinegra. 

 

“Lo sé.” Responde una engreída Carmilla con su tradicional ceja levantada. 

 

Hayley ve su rubia madre darle un juguetón golpe en el estomago en respuesta. 

 

“Siempre tan vanidosa, Carm.” Exclama Laura sobre los labios de su esposa para luego morderlos en un beso. 

 

La pelinegra suspira con el corazón pleno y se acomoda en la cama completamente recostada en ella. Laura gira para darle la espalda y que Carmilla la abrace para dormir. 

 

La pequeña rubia siente un poco de pena y no quiere interrumpir el descanso de sus madres, así que lentamente se separa del marco de la puerta para regresar a su cuarto para dormir, sabiendo que después de todo el silencio no es tan aterrador cuando sus madres se aman de tal manera. 

 

Hayley ama a sus madres; con todo y sus peleas y desacuerdos. 

 

Sloan y ella se encuentran en la sala viendo una de las series de investigación criminal favoritas de su hermana, cuando Carmilla llega a casa. 

 

Su madre entra a la habitación para besar la frente de sus dos hijas y encaminarse a la cocina dónde se encuentra una furiosa Laura limpiando los restos de la cena.

 

“Hey.”

 

La periodista no contesta, sus labios hacen una línea recta que imposibilita decir lo que pasa por su mente, sin siquiera voltear a mirar a su esposa. 

 

Carmilla se acerca a ella con cautela intentando abrazarla por la cintura; gesto del que Laura se escapa de inmediato. La pelinegra se toma el puente de la nariz intentando calmar su propio enojo por la actitud de la rubia. 

 

“Laura, lo siento ¿Sí? Lamento haberme perdido la cena nuevamente.” 

 

Nada.

 

“Nos llevó más tiempo de lo que pensábamos y vine tan pronto terminamos; pero sabes que esta campaña es realmente importante para mí.”

 

Laura gira para enfrentar a su esposa con una mirada de incredulidad.

 

“Supongo que es más importante que tu familia. Carmilla, tiene más semanas que no te vemos.”

 

Hayley ha aprendido con los años que el uso completo del nombre de su pelinegra madre no es nunca una buena señal. No lo es. 

 

“Vamos, Cupcake, no seas exagerada; y no lo digas como si yo no quisiera llegar temprano para verlas. Es mi trabajo, Laura. Con las últimas elecciones tampoco te vimos en semanas y no hice ninguna escena al respecto.”

 

Oh, no. 

 

“¿Escena? No estoy intentando poner un teatro para hacerte sentir mal, Carmilla. Las niñas estaban realmente ilusionadas por nuestra noche en familia. ¡Se los prometiste!” 

 

Sloan mira a su hermana y con la cabeza señala que suban a sus cuartos, levantándose de su asiento después de apagar la televisión. Hayley le sigue pero se detiene a media escalera para sentarse y escuchar a sus madres. Su hermana mueve la cabeza en desaprobación pero se queda en el último escalón para estar a su lado y hacerle compañía, como siempre. 

 

“Eso no fue lo que quise decir; es solamente que sabes lo importante que esta cuenta para la agencia, ya no soy simplemente una empleada, soy la socia principal.” Dice Carmilla pinchando el puente de su nariz nuevamente, tratando de medir sus palabras para no hacer enojar más a su esposa. 

 

“Carm, lo sé y lo entiendo, créeme que no quiero hacerte sentir mal por tomar tu trabajo tan en serio, no esperaba menos de ti; es sólo que las niñas estaban realmente emocionadas por tenerte esta noche con nosotras. El trabajo de Hayley será expuesto al final del año en su clase de arte y Sloan ha sido seleccionada para una banda con sus amigos. ¡Amigos, Carm!S por fin está haciendo amigos además de Hay; y ambas querían celebrarlo no nada más conmigo, por más que Sloan no quiera nombrarlo eres su madre tanto como yo.” 

 

La rubia limpia sus manos con la toalla cerca del fregadero acercándose a la pelinegra que la recibe con los brazos abiertos para rodearla por la cintura mientras Laura descansa sus manos sobre su pecho. 

 

“Lo sé, y tú sabes que no preferiría nada más que tener el tiempo para estar con ustedes. Cupcake, tú y nuestras hijas son mi vida.” Declara Carmilla escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su esposa dando pequeños besos en él. 

 

“Intenta no romper tus promesas ¿Sí? Yo puedo entender tu compromiso con tu trabajo; pero ellas aún son unas niñas y por más que traten de comprender por qué no estás aquí, tu ausencia las afecta.” 

 

“Entiendo, Cupcake, y prometido. ¿Qué te parece si después de que todo esto termine me tomo unos días de descanso? ¿Crees poder pedir unos días tú también? Podríamos hacer un pequeño viaje.” Dice la pelinegra levantando su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a la rubia que sonríe ante la propuesta.

 

Hayley no puede evitar la emoción al recordar los días que pasaron juntas en la luna de miel de sus madres; unas de las mejores experiencias en familia que ha vivido y que por supuesto está dispuesta a repetir tantas veces como sean posibles. Su alegría es tanta que la pequeña rubia suelta un corto sonido de exaltación que trata de silenciar con sus manitas sobre su boca. 

 

Carmilla le da a Laura una mirada de complicidad; pero ninguna de ellas muestra intención de evidenciar la oculta presencia de su hija. 

 

“Uhm… Un viaje suena más que tentador.” Dice la rubia con un tono más alto del normal, para que la pequeña rubia lo escuche más claramente. 

 

“Podríamos ir a México, Mattie, fue hace unos años y dice que la riviera maya es hermosa.” Aclara la pelinegra con el mismo objetivo. 

 

“¡Oh, pasar todo el día en la playa! Esto cada vez suena mejor.” 

 

La niña patalea sobre los escalones, no tal sutilmente como quisiera para dejar salir algo del entusiasmo que siente al escuchar los planes de sus madres. 

 

“Incluso sé que podemos nadar con delfines. ¿Qué dices?” Pregunta Carmilla poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarle a su esposa que la imite y comienza a caminar en puntillas hacia la escalera lentamente para no levantar sospecha en su hija. 

 

“¡Estoy dentro! Pero las niñas tienen escuela, Carm.” Laura intenta contener la risa. 

 

“Podríamos viajar solas; como una segunda luna de miel ¿Qué te parece? Un paraíso, comida deliciosa, tú y yo asoleándonos en la playa; nadar con delfines juntas sin tener que esperar turnos para cuidar a las niñas; sólo tú y yo, porque no tendríamos a las dos munchkins interrumpiéndonos todo el tiempo.” Dice Carmilla antes de llegar al pie de las escaleras con Laura tras de ella, sin revelar sus presencias. 

 

“¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero nadar con delfines! ¡Oufff!” Grita Hayley descendiendo en apuro las escaleras, antes de topar con sus madres que tienen las manos en la cintura mirándola de manera incriminatoria. 

Sloan baja detrás de ella cuando escucha la queja de su hermana, preocupada por ver qué le ha pasado a la rubia; y es recibida colisionando con la espalda de su hermana que vuelve a chocar con sus madres. 

 

A la pequeña pelinegra se le incendian las mejillas de inmediato al verse atrapada; a diferencia de su rubia hermana que mira a sus madres ofendida todavía por la oferta de dejarlas en casa mientras ellas viajan a divertirse sin ellas. 

 

“¿Qué hemos hablado de escuchar conversaciones entre tu madre y yo, Hay?” Cuestiona Carmilla con sus manos todavía en la cintura. 

 

La niña abre los ojos en entendimiento, es el momento en que se da cuenta de que sus madres abiertamente le tendieron una trampa. 

 

“S, pensé que te habías llevado a tu hermana a sus cuartos.” Laura mira intensamente a su hija que baja la mirada murmurando un leve ‘Lo siento’ que es necesario para derretir el corazón de sus madres. 

 

Hayley sabe que Sloan es siempre la primera en quebrarse ante el enojo de sus madres. 

 

“No fue culpa de S, mami; ella ni siquiera estaba en las escaleras conmigo.” Trata de encubrir una determinada rubia. 

 

“Así, que es todo tu culpa.” Declara Carmilla mirando acusatoriamente a su hija. 

 

“Lo siento, yo también. No quería escuchar pero no me gusta cuando pelean. Vi a los papás de Norman pelear en la escuela porque su papá no llegó a tiempo a la junta de padres; Norman dice que sus papás van a divorciarse ahora y él tendrá que mudarse lejos con su mamá porque su papá ya no lo quiere. No quiero que ustedes se divorcien, no quiero dejar a Sloan y a mi mami; no quiero irme a vivir lejos con mi mamá; no quiero que nos dejen de querer. Quiero que todas vivamos juntas para siempre, siempre.” Es el turno de Hayley de mirar al suelo por un momento aceptando su desliz; para luego comenzar a divagar y trastabillar entre palabras entremezcladas con sus sentimientos. 

 

Laura camina frente a la pequeña niña para levantar su rostro y mirarla a los ojos. 

 

“No estábamos peleando, Hay. Entre tu mamá y yo a veces tenemos desacuerdos o no nos comunicamos como quisiéramos; pero eso no significa que peleemos o que nos vayamos a separar; mucho menos que dejemos de quererlas. Estoy segura que el papá de Norman no ha dejado de quererlo, a veces las familias tienen que separarse un tiempo pero el amor que hay entre ellas no cambia. Y por más diferencias que haya entre tu madre y yo, mi amor por S y por ti jamás cambiará.” Dice Laura limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas de las mejillas de la niña que de inmediato se avienta a sus brazos. 

 

“¿Tampoco dejarás de amar a mamá?” Hayley muerde las palabras entre suspiros. 

 

“Jamás.” Responde Laura mirando a Carmilla. 

 

La rubia niña observa la sonrisa en el rostro de su madre, que se ha acercado ya a Sloan para poner sus manos sobre sus hombros para darle un leve masaje reconfortante. Hayley encuentra chistosa la manera en la que las dos pelinegras se comunican sin tener que decir todas las palabras que ella y su mami necesitan para entenderse. El leve contacto de Carmilla hace que Sloan se vea más relajada, incluso con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que le hace saber que todo está bien de nuevo. 

 

Laura la abraza con un solo brazo mientras con el otro jala a S para unirla también; ganándose un giro de ojos que su pelinegra madre imita cuando su esposa la invita a incorporarse al abrazo. 

 

“¿Aún iremos a nadar con los delfines, verdad?” Pregunta Hayley entre el calor de su familia que explota en carcajadas ante su inocente cuestionamiento. 

 

 

Hayley ama a sus madres; aún cuando el amor de la una por la otra se vuelve algo inconveniente. 

 

La rubia toca la puerta antes de entrar, aún con duda en ella; no está segura si el sonido de sus nudillos sobre la madera ha sido suficiente para alertar a su hermana. La música punk está sonando a un alto nivel, no el suficiente para despertar a los vecinos, pero el conveniente para que Sloan está en su burbuja de ‘adolescente irreverente’. O al menos es lo que Carmilla siempre dice cuando su ella y su hermana tienen un desacuerdo. 

 

“¡Hey!” Hayley exclama para llamar la atención de su hermana que se encuentra leyendo recostada sobre su cama con Bagheera acurrucado en su estomago mientras la peligra juega con su cola. 

 

La rubia tiene que subir la voz un par de veces antes de que su hermana note su presencia en la habitación. 

 

“Uh. ¡Hey! Lo siento. ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?” Pregunta S haciendo un libro a un lado y Bagheera de inmediato corre; si eso se puede decir del pesado movimiento que hacen sus viejas piernas cuando deja el lado de Sloan, para restregarse ronroneando contra las piernas de la rubia que se agacha para rascar detrás de su orejas. 

 

Algunos días Hay siente envidia de lo mucho que su gato parece preferir la compañía de su hermana por sobre la de ella; pero esa breve molestia se diluye cuando ve a su hermana sonreír cuando cada vez que el felino la escucha llegar a la casa. No es que Sloan vaya alguna vez a aceptar lo muy encariñada que está con él. Sabe que Bagheera no es sólo suyo y compartir es algo que nunca le ha costado a la rubia. 

 

Hayley asiente levemente sentándose en la orilla de la cama de su hermana. 

 

“Puedo bajar el volumen si quieres.” Dice la pelinegra intentando alcanzar su teléfono que se encuentra en la cómoda junto a su cama. 

 

“¡No! No te recomendaría que quitaras la música.” Exclama Hayley en advertencia haciendo una mueca de desagrado. 

 

“¡Oh, por dios! ¿Otra vez?” Masculla su hermana en molestia. 

 

La rubia suelta un ‘Mmm-hmm” con una apenada risita encogiendo los hombros. 

 

“Uno pensaría que se habrían cansando después de los primeros años.” 

 

“Mmmm. Por los ruidos y gritos de mami creo que al parecer sólo se ha incrementado con los años.” 

 

“¡Ugh, Hay! No quiero saber los detalles de la vida sexual de nuestras madres.”

 

 

Hayley se acomoda mejor en la cama recargando su espalda en la pared a la que el mueble está pegado. 

 

 

“Parecen dos adolescentes que no pueden controlar sus hormonas. Son peor que conejos, lo juro.” Continúa Sloan con fastidio.

 

La rubia suelta una carcajada que su hermana imita. 

 

Hayley recuerda que en tan sólo unos meses su hermana y ella tomarán caminos diferentes. Sloan ha sido aceptada en la facultad de música de Cambridge dónde vivirá por los próximos años bajo la constante vigilancia de Mattie que sigue viviendo en Londres y se lo ha prometido a sus madres. 

 

Mientras que ella ha decidido quedarse en Austria, estudiando Artes en teatro, cine y medios. Por supuesto, la distancia es un vuelo de dos horas; pero a Hayley le preocupa no la distancia física, sino que su hermana esté tan ocupada en su propia vida que ya no tenga tiempo para ella. 

 

La relación entre S y ella no ha sido la misma desde que la pelinegra comenzó a salir oficialmente con Caden. No es que su propia relación son Jean no haya afectado el poco tiempo que comparten ahora, pero la rubia tiene miedo de que sus caminos las alejen tanto que llegue un día en que no tengan nada en común. 

 

“¿Quieres dormir esta noche aquí? Podemos poner una película; una con muchas escenas de acción para que el ruido mitigue nuestra tortura.” S saca a su hermana de sus pensamientos poniendo el libro sobre la mesa y moviendo las sábanas en una sincera invitación. 

 

Hayley se mueve rápidamente al lado de su hermana que se levanta apagando la música y tomando su laptop para buscar la película más eficaz para su cometido. 

 

Sloan pasa uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro de su hermana que se recarga en ella. 

 

“Voy a extrañar estos momentos.” Dice Hayley con una pequeña voz a la mitad de la película. 

 

“¿Escuchar los ruidos sexuales de nuestras madres?” Pregunta intrigada Sloan. 

 

“¡Ugh! ¡S! No. Hablaba de nuestras pijamadas dentro de fuertes de sábanas y almohadas, las noches de maratones de películas, las largas pláticas hasta la madrugada cuando alguna de las dos tiene un problema o simplemente verte leyendo en tu cama cuando paso frente a tu habitación.” Explica la rubia con la voz entrecortada. 

 

“H, sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras; podemos vernos por videollamada todas las noches y seguramente regresaré para las festividades. Incluso estoy segura que tía Mattie amará tenerte allá todos los fines de semana que quieras ir a visitarme.” 

 

“Pero no será lo mismo. Además, supongo que no tendrás tiempo, entre la universidad y estar lejos de Caden, sé que preferirás llamarla a ella que a mí.” Hayley suspira fuertemente con un poco de resignación en sus palabras. 

 

“Pequeño cupcake, mírame. Jamás habrá nada ni nadie que me quite las ganas de hablar contigo. Lamento que en los últimos meses no hayamos pasado tanto tiempo juntas pero te quiero y H, eres mi hermana y eso, eso jamás cambiará.”

 

Hayley se abraza fuertemente a la pelinegra y comienza a llorar sobre su pecho. S mitiga su aflicción acariciando sus dorados rizos. 

 

“Además, debo estar al pendiente de Bagheera que ahora será tu responsabilidad.” 

 

“¡Oh, claro! No es que quieras hablar conmigo, es que querrás saber todo lo que te extrañará nuestro gato.” Masculla Hayley entre risitas. 

 

“Así es.” Ríe Sloan en respuesta. 

  
“¡Imbécil!” Vocifera la rubia pateando juguetonamente a su hermana que finge estar lastimada de verdad. 

 

“¡Hey! Pensé que siempre ibas a protegerme ¿Y ahora eres tú la que me ataca?”

 

“Te lo mereces.” Resopla Hayley. 

 

“Yo también te quiero, S.” Concluye la rubia apretando su abrazo alrededor de su hermana. 

 

El par se queda abrazado mirando a la pantalla en el regazo de Sloan, que ahora muestra los créditos de una película que ni siquiera pusieron atención. Ambas están inmersa en sus propios pensamientos; hasta que un gemido a lo lejos se escucha por sobre la música final del filme. 

 

“¡Oh, dios! ¿Crees que algún día esto va a parar?” La irritación de Sloan es evidente.

 

“No lo creo. Estoy segura que cuando estemos casadas y con hijos, ellos continuarán sufriendo los estragos de la tan activa vida sexual de nuestras madres.” 

 

“¡Ugh!. Por favor, mátame ahora.” Replica la pelinegra apagando su laptop y volviendo a prender su música para dormir junto a su hermana. 

 

Hayley se asoma al lado de la cama dónde se encuentra un medio dormido Bagheera para tomarlo entre sus manos y ponerlo en la cama junto a ella antes de que su hermana regrese a su lugar y ponga el cobertor encima de ellas. 

 

Hayley ama a sus madres; las ama con todo lo que su unión implica; las ama con sus días buenos y sus días malos; las ama sin condición. Hayley ama a sus madres un poco más esa noche, porque estar junto a Sloan le recuerda que cuando decidieron tener el valor de estar juntas, le regalaron no sólo dos figuras maternales sino una hermana con la que sabe que contará toda su vida. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Un capítulo más? Hell yeah! 
> 
> Espero lo disfruten ;) es el más largo y uno de mis favoritos de este AU ;)
> 
>  
> 
> PD. De nada :D

 

 

 

“¿Cupcake?” pregunta Carmilla sorprendida deteniendo sus manos enredadas en una blanca toalla que se encuentran secando su húmeda cabellera negra cuando sale del baño de la habitación. 

 

La rubia se queda estupefacta ante la presencia de su esposa. 

 

Aunque en lo que más se enfoca su mente es en la imponente y hermosa figura de la mujer en ropa interior que se encuentra deteniendo la puerta principal del cuarto de hotel, el cuarto de hotel de su esposa.

 

3 meses antes…

 

La rutina en la casa Karnstein-Hollis se ha asentado después de unos años; no que eso signifique algo malo para las habitantes de la misma; por el contrario, cada una de ellas se encuentra feliz de vivir bajo la cálida constancia que las actividades diarias les brinda. 

 

Las niñas han crecido algunos centímetros, pero mucho más su relación fraternal y sus madres disfrutan de cada momento que tienen en familia. 

 

Como si fuese un guión escrito, Laura y Carmilla comparten las actividades diarias en casa; aunque sus vidas laborales siguen siendo de gran importancia para ambas. Una de las cosas que la pareja siempre se ha prometido mutuamente es en no dejar que ninguno de los dos ámbitos se interponga en el camino del otro; y como siempre, cada que alguna de ellas logra un cometido en su trabajo, la otra no hace más que confirmarle su orgullo y apoyo para que sigan creciendo juntas. 

 

Laura no tiene queja alguna del gran soporte que ha sido Carmilla para su vida; en todos los sentidos, quedándose en casa cuando sus hijas le necesitan, llevándolas a las actividades extra escolares cuando la rubia tiene que quedarse más horas en el canal, incluso hacerle compañía leyendo en silencio mientras Laura golpea como loca las teclas de su laptop mientras estructura su próxima nota para el noticiario. La pelinegra está ahí siempre, a cada paso que ha dado en su carrera, en los malos como cuando la periodista tuvo que soportar algunos embates contra su figura pública de parte de una de las compañías más importantes del país simplemente porque había expuesto sus malas prácticas laborales contra niños de un país de Asía; pero también en los más reconfortantes como aquella bella noche en que Laura fue galardonada con el premio más prestigiado de la nación para los periodistas. La rubia no pudo dejar fuera a su familia dentro de su discurso de aceptación y más de la mitad del mismo se enfocó en el gran apoyo que su esposa había sido durante tantos años juntas. El momento fue tan emotivo que ambas terminaron llorando en pleno discurso y en unas horas la grabación del mismo se convirtió en viral por la red. 

 

Si alguien le preguntara a Carmilla, la pelinegra no podría decir que las acciones de su esposa fuesen diferentes. Laura muchas veces había tenido que soportar sus ocasionales faltas a casa por quedarse en la agencia de publicidad trabajando largas jordanas de trabajo. La publicista creía firmemente en que su esposa poseía poderes mágicos cuando a la mañana siguiente, la rubia se aparecía de la nada con un enorme vaso de papel conteniendo el café favorito de Carmilla y una torre de pancakes de la cafetería de Melanippe. Ahora sus favoritos gracias a la cantidad de veces que la rubia se los había hecho comer. 

 

Pero ahora Carmilla necesita del apoyo de su esposa más que nunca, la agencia atraviesa por una etapa de expansión internacional; con otras dos oficinas en ciudades del país y una más en Londres por abrirse en unos meses. El profesionalismo del equipo central de la agencia ha llamado la atención de grandes marcas, inclusive marcas internacionales y los tiempos de la pelinegra se han ajustado aún más.

Carmilla entra a la habitación que comparte con su esposa y no puede evitar mirar con adoración al cupcake que se encuentra durmiendo en la cama. Un libro entre sus manos que cae por encima de su pecho y los lentes mal puestos en su rostro le hacen saber que su esposa se ha quedado dormida esperándola; otra vez. La pelinegra no puede evitar sentir algo de culpa, esa noche se suponía que regresaría temprano a casa para su ‘cita semanal’; no es que la pareja tenga que abandonar la casa para pasar tiempo juntas, pero siempre encuentran un espacio entre sus atareadas agendas para platicar y, por las quejas de sus hijas a la mañana siguiente, hacer mucho más que sólo intercambiar palabras; pero esta noche Carmilla ha tenido que quedarse a atender una llamada importante, Dominique Lacroix, modelo y ahora diseñadora, la diseñadora emergente más importante de Europa como la han denominado los expertos, ha confiado su nueva línea a la agencia. A pesar de que la primera idea de la publicista es llegar a casa para contarle todo a su esposa, el ver que la rubia se ha quedado esperando le decepciona un poco; pero piensa que ya habrá tiempo de compartir su emoción con su esposa al día siguiente. 

 

La pelinegra camina alrededor de la cama, con el cuidado necesario para no despertar al amor de su vida y lentamente retira los anteojos de su esposa para ponerlos en la mesita de noche. Lo mismo hace después con el libro, dándole un pequeño y delicado beso en los labios mientras murmura un ‘Buenas noches, Cupcake’ para después dirigirse a su baño para tomar una breve ducha y deslizarse entre las sábanas junto a la mujer que ama. 

 

Laura siente el movimiento en la cama y de inmediato se gira entre sueños para abrazar a su esposa. Carmilla ha estado siempre maravillada por la forma en la que aún dormida la rubia parece encontrarla. La periodista nunca lo ha aceptado abiertamente pero su esposa en diversas ocasiones la ha encontrado abrazando su almohada cuando parece que no llegará a casa, como si el objeto tomara el lugar de la pelinegra. 

 

“Te amo” susurra Carmilla dando un pequeño beso en la frente a su esposa. La pelinegra sabe aunque conscientemente la rubia no registre las palabras, la sonrisa en sus labios le dice que el gesto no es del todo inútil. 

 

Después de recuperar el tiempo perdido a la mañana siguiente; y Carmilla sabe que lo primero que recibirá serán miradas de desaprobación por parte de sus hijas, pues hasta Dios ha podido escuchar los gritos de Laura;la publicista le cuenta su noche anterior a su esposa y por supuesto la primera reacción de la rubia es saltar a sus brazos para felicitarla por tan importante logro. 

 

“¡Oh, por dios, Carm!” Grita la rubia en su extasiada por la noticia. 

 

“Eso mismo llevas gritando hace una hora, Cupcake” Responde la pelinegra soltando un ‘Ouh’ cuando siente una pequeña palmada en desaprobación de parte de su esposa. Aunque Carmilla sabe por la sonrisa en el rojo rostro de Laura que no está en desacuerdo con su afirmación. 

 

“¡Es en serio, Carm! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Dominique Lacroix es el nombre que necesitas dentro de tus clientes para conseguir cerrar el trato para la oficina de Londres. No puedo creer que haya aceptado trabajar con una pequeña agencia de Austria, no porque no lo merezcas, sé lo duro que han luchado por esta cuenta, pero me habías dicho que agencias de todo el mundo estaban peleando por ella y me parece increíble que tengas esta oportunidad ¡Dios, te amo tanto!” Dice el Cupcake antes de lanzarse nuevamente a su esposa para besarla entre sonrisas y felicidad.

 

Sonrisa y felicidad que le dura a Laura dos semanas; no es que a la rubia le moleste que su esposa esté tan entregada en este proyecto; sabe lo importante que es para la publicista cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle en la campaña para que todo salga perfecto. Después de todo será un lanzamiento mundial y su trabajo se verá en cientos de países. 

 

No, eso no es en definitiva lo que comienza a incomodarle a la periodista; pero empieza por pequeños detalles, detalles que parecen tan insignificantes como las interminables alertas que suenan casi cada dos minutos en el celular de Carmilla; no es que Laura esté contando el tiempo entre cada una de ellas. ¡Por supuesto que no!

 

Pero no puede evitar sentir su estomago retorcerse cuando la pelinegra suelta una risita tonta mirando absorta al insolente aparato mientras teclea en respuesta. Ni tampoco asomarse de vez en cuando al móvil cuando se ilumina en la mesa de noche a las tantas horas de la madrugada para revelar el nombre de ‘Dominique Lacroix’ en el estúpido artefacto. Y bien, la rubia entiende que la mujer viaja por todo el mundo y que muchas veces los lugares en los que se encuentra tienen otros husos horarios totalmente opuestos al de Austria, pero ¡Por favor, qué a caso esta mujer nunca duerme! ¡Ugh! 

 

El siguiente punto de en la escala ‘Odio a Dominique Lacroix’ son las persistentes y largas llamadas a todas horas del día. Laura siente entre sueños a su esposa despegarse de ella cuidadosamente en las madrugadas al sonido de ‘La vie en rose’ para dirigirse sigilosamente al baño a contestar su teléfono. Y si alguna vez Carmilla le enseñó a amar a Edith Piaf y su música, la rubia ahora siente que quiere revivir y ahorcar a ‘El gorrión de París’ hasta que no se escuche más su voz. Estúpidas mujeres francesas con su sex appeal. 

 

Un mesy medio ha pasado; y la ausencia de Carmilla en casa se ha hecho cada vez más constante, hace días que la pelinegra llega a casa por la mañana sólo para darse una ducha y regresar a su oficina a seguir trabajando. 

 

Laura puede contar con los dedos de una mano los besos que han compartido en las últimas semanas; y la rubia nunca ha sido de las personas que necesiten estar pegadas a su pareja las 24 horas del día, pero no ser capaz de pasar ni dos minutos con su esposa le comienza a irritar, todavía más. 

 

Hasta las niñas pueden sentir el tenso ambiente entre sus madres y no es que pasen tanto tiempo con ellas, pues Carmilla apenas llega algunas noches para dormirlas ante un leve reclamo de su esposa por perderse la cena en familia. 

 

La pelinegra ha hasta faltado ya a un par de reuniones familiares con todos y Laura está vuelta loca porque inclusive sus amigos y su familia; su padre sobretodo, parecen no tener otra cosa que hablar más que de lo ‘hermosa’ que Dominique Lacroix es, o de la exquisites de su rostro que le ha ayudado a ganar el amor de famosas estrellas del cine; o como Kirsch se atreve a asegurar, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Dany, del espectacular cuerpo que la modelo posee. Y la rubia lo sabe, en verdad lo sabe, no porque haya pasado horas revisando las páginas de espectáculos o los tabloides que hablan de la cantidad de corazones que la mujer ha roto, ni repasado dos veces todas las fotos que parecen emanar como géiser por toda la red; pero lo que menos necesita ahora es pensar en que su esposa, la mujer que ama, está pasando su tiempo con una diosa bajada del Olimpo. 

 

Como gota que rebosa el vaso de paciencia de Laura, y que quede claro que no es muy grande por más que lo intente, viene después la privación a la que se ha sometido su ahora inexistente vida sexual. La periodista jamás ha sido un ser altamente activo en la cama, o no lo era hasta conocer a Carmilla, su esposa trajo a la vida su apetito sexual desde la primera vez que compartieron su amor; pero en las últimas semanas y tras el abandono incesante de la pelinegra en su cama Laura está que no se aguanta ni ella misma. 

 

Y su yo interno le dice que Carmilla debe sentirse casi igual; después de que comenzaron a dormir juntas, hacer el amor ha sido una constante en su vida, o lo era antes de la aparición de Dominique Lacroix. Ese nombre del demonio que ahora la rubia no soporta ni escuchar. La diferencia importante para Laura es que mientras ella tiene que lidiar sola con su desesperación, su esposa se encuentra al lado de una de las mujeres más deseadas en el planeta entero; y la periodista no quiere pensar en ello, sabe que no le hace bien; que no es bueno imaginar qué pasaría si la pelinegra sintiera la urgencia de sentir otra piel contra la suya. No quiere escuchar a esa ridícula vocecita en su interior que le recuerda que Carmilla alguna vez fue toda una lady killer que dormía con cuanta modelo de sus comerciales se le ponía enfrente. 

 

Laura no quiere sentir celos, sabe que no es sano; que la relación de Carmilla con la diseñadora es plenamente profesional, porque a pesar de todo confía en su esposa, confía en el amor que tienen la una por la otra y confía en que la pelinegra jamás arriesgaría a su familia por una noche de sexo desenfrenado. Pero a veces las circunstancias juegan en contra y después de casi tres meses sin su esposa, lo siguiente que encuentra en la red es una foto de Carmilla cenando con la modelo en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de Austria, una de las manos de la mujer se encuentra encima de la de su esposa que sonríe tímidamente a la cámara y Laura no puede más. 

 

“¿Laura estás segura?” Pregunta Danny mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

 

“¡Ya no aguanto más, Danny! Quiero a mi esposa de vuelta y no voy a dejar que una maldita modelo con un cuerpo estúpidamente perfecto me la quite” Responde Laura con contundencia. 

 

“Laura, Laura, cálmate. No estoy diciendo que lo que planeas hacer esté mal; sólo que, a pesar de que ‘la señora de las tinieblas’ y yo no congeniemos mucho, no la creo capaz de engañarte, no importa con quién comparta su tiempo. Esa mujer está loca por ti, la mayor parte del tiempo es… desagradable lo mucho que lo demuestra” Exclama Danny con una cara de asco. 

 

Laura suelta una pequeña risita y las palabras de su mejor amiga le llegan al fondo; si bien es cierto que confía en su esposa, no confía en ese ser que exuda ‘tómame’ a cada paso que da. Y no, la rubia no está dispuesta a perder a su esposa en las garras de tan magnífico espécimen.

 

Hace dos días que Carmilla se encuentra en París, finalizando los últimos toques para la sesión de fotos de la campaña central, por supuesto, Dominique Lacroix es la modelo principal de dicha sesión y la periodista se encuentra ahora en el auto de Danielle Lawrence, después de dejar a sus hijas por el fin de semana, con un pase de abordar de avión en la mano y su maleta en el maletero del automóvil. Si la diseñadora cree que entrometerse en un feliz matrimonio y despojar a Laura del tierno amor de su esposa le será fácil, la rubia le hará saber que no es así. 

 

Laura llega al hotel con pasos llenos de convicción, no que en realidad se sienta tan confiada porque su pobre francés le ha causado dolor de cabeza intentando comunicarse con todos los que se encuentra a su paso. Afortunadamente la rubia sabe exactamente a qué habitación dirigirse, la 1698 y es ridículo porque el maldito hotel tan sólo tiene 224 cuartos; pero su esposa se lo ha hecho saber antes de irse ‘para cualquier emergencia que tengas y necesites localizarme’ le ha dicho Carmilla antes de darle un corto beso de despedida y subir al taxi. Y esto, obviamente cuenta como una emergencia. 

 

La rubia se escabulle por el lobby del hotel y toma el primer elevador pensando en cómo encontrará la maldita habitación; pero si la reportera tiene que recorrer todo el presuntuoso hotel en busca de su esposa, eso es precisamente lo que hará. 

 

La suerte parece correr de su lado porque en el siguiente piso Laura se encuentra con una adorable pareja de ancianos que al ver la perdida mirada de la rubia observando con detenimiento los botones del ascensor y su confusión en el rostro cuando un grupo de jóvenes hablando un perfecto francés se unen a ellos; le preguntan en su idioma a dónde se dirige, dándole las indicaciones para llegar a su destino. 

 

Laura llega a la puerta de la habitación y suspira profundamente pensando que sólo una puerta de madera la separan del amor de su vida; se imagina antes de tocar la elegante madera la cara de sorpresa de su esposa. ‘Bueno, aquí va’ piensa mientras sus nudillos hacen contacto con la puerta. 

 

Cuando el ofensivo objeto se abre lo primero que la periodista nota es una delicada pero impresionante figura, la misma que ha visto en miles de fotos una y otra noche; la misma que ha visto en esa endemoniada foto con su esposa; y okay, tal vez las fotos a través de la pantalla no le hacen verdadera justicia a la magnificencia del ser que tiene frente a ella. ¡Ugh, Laura, concéntrate!

 

Lo segundo que nota es la tersa y bronceada piel que se deja ver por la gran falta de ropa en ella, y wow, sí, realmente las fotos no son nada comparado con lo que es estar parada frente a la perfección hecha mujer delante de sus ojos. Laura incluso olvida su motivo para estar ahí porque la inmaculada tez de la modelo parece susurrarle a sus manos tocarla para probar que sea real. 

 

“Qui êtes-vous?” Pregunta la modelo y la rubia no tiene que entender a la perfección el francés para saber que la mujer quiere decir ‘¿Quién demonios eres?’ con una cálida pero demandante voz. ¿Hay algo que no grite ¡Sexo! en la diseñadora?

 

“¿Uh?” Contesta Laura perdida en la escena. 

 

“¿Cupcake?” pregunta Carmilla sorprendida deteniendo sus manos enredadas en una blanca toalla que se encuentran secando su húmeda cabellera negra cuando sale del baño de la habitación. 

 

La rubia se queda estupefacta ante la presencia de su esposa. 

 

Aunque en lo que más se enfoca su mente es en la imponente y hermosa figura de la mujer en ropa interior que se encuentra deteniendo la puerta principal del cuarto de hotel, el cuarto de hotel de su esposa.

 

“Laura, ¿Qué haces aquí?” Carmilla arroja la toalla a la cama y camina con paso apresurado hacia su esposa que parece más perdida que un cordero entrando al matadero. 

 

“Carm, uhm, ¿Sorpresa?” Grita la periodista con una incómoda sonrisa en los labios. Esto no es para nada lo que esperaba encontrar. 

 

“¿Estás bien? ¿Sloan, Hayley, están bien?” Cuestiona la pelinegra con premura acercándose un poco más a la rubia. 

 

“Sí, Carm. Yo estoy bien, las niñas están bien”

 

“¿Niñas?” Interrumpe la modelo con curiosidad en su rostro. Ya no es sorpresa para Laura que la mujer pueda entender y hablar su idioma como nativa. Ya entendimos universo, es la criatura perfecta, ya entendimos. 

 

“Uh, sí, nuestras hijas. Dominique, ella es mi esposa, Laura. Laura, ella es Dominique Lacroix” Dice Carmilla girando para ver a la mujer. 

 

La rubia detiene la urgencia de girar los ojos ante la innecesaria aclaración de su esposa, porque bueno, obviamente ha visto ese rostro demasiadas veces como para reconocerlo al instante. 

 

“Uhm, hola. Mucho… gusto.” ‘Ninguno en realidad’ piensa la periodista pero extiende su mano para ofrecérsela a la diseñadora cortésmente y Dominique lentamente la toma con una falsa sonrisa. Sí, sí, su piel es como la de un ángel y toda esa basura que los poetas escriben inspirados en mujeres como ésta; si es que es posible que haya más como ella y Laura no quiere ni pensar en ello. 

 

Carmilla gira nuevamente para ver a su esposa y toma su rostro entre sus manos para darle un tierno beso en los labios “Hey, te he extrañado mucho” dice con esa sonrisa que hace flaquear las rodillas de la rubia. 

 

“Hey, baby; yo también” Responde Laura besando a su esposa de nuevo. 

 

En la periferia de su vista la periodista ve a la modelo caminar hacia la cama para sentarse a la orilla de ésta cruzando de manera agraciada sus largas y torneadas piernas. 

 

“Mmm, ¿Carm?” Comienza la rubia separando sus labios de los de su esposa “Pensé que ésta era tu habitación” y la misma Laura sabe que su tono lleva un poco de confusión. 

 

“¿Uhm?” Carmilla apenas abre los ojos para regresar a la realidad cuando su esposa se aparta de ella y siguiendo la línea de mirada de la rubia ve a la modelo sentada en su cama, “¡Oh! Lo es, lo es. La primera parte de la sesión se alargó más de lo pensado y quise tomar un baño para refrescarme antes de la segunda ronda de fotos. Dominique sólo estaba esperándome mientras secaba mi cabello y dirigirnos a la locación” 

 

Laura ve a la modelo observar sus uñas de manera aburrida y todo lo que le dice su esposa parece tener sentido. La culpa la embarga de inmediato, Carmilla jamás pensaría siquiera en engañarla. Es tan estúpido ese pensamiento, la pelinegra tiene una semidesnuda diosa en su cama y no ha pestañeado ni un segundo mirando con adoración a su esposa. 

 

La publicista puede ver a su cupcake morderse el labio y su ceño fruncido le dicta que algo no está bien. 

 

“¿Cupcake?”

 

Laura muerde con más fuerza su labio. 

 

“Laura” Dice Carmilla con una firme voz de advertencia. 

 

Y la rubia odia lo mucho que su esposa la conoce a pesar de tener que decir una sola palabra. 

 

“Lo siento ¿Ok?” Inicia la rubia con arrepentimiento y la pelinegra alza su perfectamente esculpida ceja para escuchar la explicación con detenimiento, “Después de todo el tiempo que pasaste fuera de casa en estos meses y con todo lo que la gente cuenta no pude soportar la idea de que estuvieras tanto tiempo con ella” continúa la rubia señalando con el mentón hacia Dominique que parece imitar el gesto de Carmilla. ¡Ugh, estúpidas diosas con sus estúpidas cejas perfectas! “Lo siento, baby. Intenté detenerme, en verdad lo hice pero después de ver la foto de ustedes juntas en el restaurante por todos lados ¡Perdí la cabeza! Pensé que Dominique te quería para ella, no sólo por trabajo, que te quería apartar de mí” Concluye Laura con su labio inferior sobresaliendo en un gran puchero. 

 

Las cejas de la pelinegra, sí esas perfectas, se levantan hasta la línea de su cabello en sorpresa por la confesión de su esposa. 

 

“Tú ¿Pensaste que te estaba engañando? ¿Con Dominique?¿Que ella quería ‘robarme’? ¿De tí?” Pregunta incrédula la publicista.

 

“¡Oh! Ese era el plan” Dice una voz detrás de Carmilla y ambas mujeres dirigen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus miradas a la modelo. 

 

“¡Qué!” Exclaman ambas mujeres con sus quijadas casi tocando el piso. 

 

“Vamos, Carmilla, estoy segura que no es la primera vez que escuchas que una mujer tiene un interés más que profesional en ti. Obviamente tu esposa sabe lo hermosa que eres y lo… placentero que es tenerte cerca” Dice la diseñadora mirando de arriba a abajo a la pelinegra como si sus ojos comieran cada centímetro de su existencia. 

 

“¡Hey!” Grita Laura en reprimenda. 

 

La mujer gira los ojos ante el exabrupto de la rubia y se levanta con elegancia de su lugar para caminar hacia ellas “Aún si nada pasara entre nosotras, lo cuál sospecho que sería así por la manera en que ves a tu esposa; pero tenerte a la vista ha sido más un capricho personal del que preferí abusar un poco,” prosigue la mujer no quitando la vista de la publicista “No es que tu trabajo sea malo, pero ¿En verdad creíste que sólo por eso decidí quedarme con una pequeña agencia, en lugar de las grandes compañías detrás de mi cuenta? No, no. Eres una hermosa pieza por admirar” remata la modelo intentando pasar el reverso de sus dedos por el antebrazo de Carmilla, intenta es la palabra clave porque de inmediato Laura se interpone al contacto. 

 

“Okay, detente ahí de inmediato” vocifera con vehemencia la pequeña humana rubia, “Concuerdo contigo en que mi esposa es hermosa e irresistible. ¡Dios! Yo misma quería borrar esa estúpida sonrisa complacida a besos desde la primera vez que la vi; pero déjame decirte algo más, Dominique Lacroix, mi esposa es mucho más que una diosa esculpida por los griegos andando por la tierra para deleite de nosotros los mortales, es inteligente, creativa, trabajadora y sobretodo la mejor en su área en todo el maldito planeta; así que si tu argumento es haberte quedado en su agencia sólo por su físico, créeme que es el argumento más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida” Concluye Laura señalando rabiosamente a la modelo con sudedo índice. 

 

La mujer ve con miedo a la amenazadora rubia, a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas Laura parece no pestañear antes de defender a su esposa, su Carmilla. 

 

“Laura…” Exclama la pelinegra con una leve voz. 

 

La rubia mira apenada a la publicista. 

 

“Lo siento, Carm. Sé que es tu cliente y que no debo meterme en tu trabajo pero no puedo soportar que alguien hable así de ti.” Carmilla está frunciendo el ceño en concentración y Laura se acerca a su esposa nuevamente tomando su rostro entre sus manos “Baby, estoy orgullosa de ti” dice la periodista antes de besar a su esposa. 

 

Laura se separa de la pelinegra y la empuñadura de su maleta para salir de la habitación. 

 

“Laura ¿A dónde vas? Pregunta la publicista mirando confundida a su esposa. 

 

“A casa, Carm; con nuestras hijas. Tú tienes un trabajo que terminar y las niñas y yo estaremos en casa esperándote para cuando regreses” Explica la rubia con una honesta sonrisa “Como siempre” Laura besa la frente de su esposa antes de caminar por el pasillo.

 

La periodista no avanza ni un metro de distancia cuando escucha la voz de su esposa “Laura ¡Espera!” grita la pelinegra asomándose por la puerta de la habitación por un segundo para ingresar nuevamente a la misma con apuración. 

 

Desconcertada, Laura regresa sus pasos para encontrar a Carmilla posando su maleta encima de la cama y comenzar a poner su ropa de manera desordenada en ella, la pelinegra camina alrededor de toda la habitación recogiendo sus demás artículos personales aventándolos a la valija sin cuidado. 

 

“¡Carm! ¿Qué estás haciendo?” 

 

“Empacando” Responde Carmilla sin detener sus movimientos.

 

“¿A dónde crees que vas?” Cuestiona con urgencia Laura.

 

“Lo mismo me pregunto” Dice Dominique con los brazos cruzados al frente mirando retadoramente a la publicista; ganándose una intimidante mirada de la rubia.

 

“Me voy a casa, con mi esposa, mis hijas; con mi familia” Responde Carmilla dirigiéndose a la modelo “Si lo que quieres es continuar con la campaña, bien por mí; mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho, mi equipo puede continuar con lo que sigue y es con ellos con los que tratarás de ahora en adelante” dice una determinada pelinegra “Si por el contrario, quieres terminar con el contrato y llevarte tu cuenta a otra agencia ¿Sabes qué? Está bien, también. Pero si eres inteligente sabrás que hemos hecho el mejor trabajo para tu empresa. Como sea, no me importa, no necesito tu cuenta, no te necesito” afirma la publicista empacando las últimas cosas en su maleta antes de cerrarla “Todo lo que necesito está ahí” finaliza Carmilla con señalando a Laura que de inmediato su rostro se incendia de color carmesí. 

 

Carmilla baja la maleta de la cama antes de salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás y tomando la mano de su esposa comienza a caminar por el pasillo. 

 

Laura toma la mano del amor de su vida para seguirla. La pareja camina en silencio unos metros hasta que la rubia se detiene abruptamente.

 

“¡Carm! Lo siento, sé lo importante que era esta cuenta para la agencia. Amenacé a tu cliente y…”

 

“Shh, Shh, Shh. Hey, Cupcake, Cupcake, está bien” Corta la pelinegra el discurso de la rubia. 

 

“¡No! No lo está. Has trabajo tan duro para esto y ahora arruiné tu mayor oportunidad…”

 

Si las palabras no hacen callar a la periodista son por seguro los labios de sus esposa los que lo logra. 

 

Carmilla se separa poco a poco de su cupcake “Lo dije en serio” dice la pelinegra antes de volver a besar a su esposa “Todo lo que necesito, eres tú y nuestras hijas”.

 

Laura acepta con su corazón lleno los siguientes besos.

 

“De verdad lo siento, no sólo por gritarle a Dominique; siento haberme vuelto loca y haber pensado siquiera en que serías capaz de engañarme. Siento también haber dejado que mi lado salvaje saliera a brote y portarme posesiva contigo…” De más está decir que la rubia no deja de pensar en sus acciones y las tiene que hacer saber a su esposa. 

 

“Cupcake, entiendo que mi ausencia haya causado un poco de inseguridad,” respira Carmilla sobre los labios de su rubia “además, debo decir que verte toda posesiva conmigo fue algo… excitante” termina la pelinegra mordiendo el labio inferior de la periodista que suelta un leve gemido.Pero la publicista la que nota que hay algo más en la mente de la rubia.

 

“¿Qué está tramando esa loca cabecita tuya, Cupcake?” Cuestiona Carmilla sonriendo después de unos besos más.

 

“Mmm… Estaba pensando…” Dice Laura con pesada respiración mientras su esposa sigue con su misión de atacarla a besos, “Las niñas estaban realmente ilusionada de pasar el fin de semana con Caden y los gemelos…” y la pelinegra suelta un ‘mm-hum’ con sus labios pegados a los de la rubia “sería una pena que regresáramos y estropeáramos su fin de semana” Concluye la rubia ya con la espalda contra la pared y el cuerpo de Carmilla encima de ella. 

 

“Una verdadera pena” Suspira la publicista asaltando ahora el cuello de la rubia “¡Dios! Cómo había extrañado esto” continúa inhalando su aroma favorito, el dulce aroma de su cupcake “tu olor” su mano se escabulle por debajo de la blusa de Laura “tu piel” Carmilla lame el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposa “tu sabor” dice antes de succionar nuevamente el cuello de la pequeña mujer que ahora se encuentra más que reducida a un desastre “toda tu” exhala antes de besar nuevamente sus labios. 

 

Laura está segura que es gracias a la pared detrás de ella que no está ahora en el suelo, porque en definitiva sus piernas no responden como debieran. 

 

“¿Baby?” Murmura la rubia con voz entrecortada, cuando el ‘mmm’ de Carmilla retumba contra su piel prosigue “Deberíamos… Dios… deberíamos irnos, estamos en el pasillo” 

 

“Sí, deberíamos conseguir otra habitación de hotel dónde pueda demostrarte lo mucho que te he extrañado” Masculla la pelinegra todavía con sus boca explorando la piel de su esposa. 

 

La rubia asiente impetuosamente, extrañando el calor de su esposa cuando ésta se separa pero sonriendo más feliz que nunca cuando toma su mano para continuar su camino.

 

En el lobby Carmilla está firmando su salida del hotel cuando la pareja de ancianos del elevador se acerca a Laura para preguntarle si había encontrado lo que estaba buscando y la rubia responde afirmativamente mirando a su esposa con todo su amor. 

 

Después de una salvaje y muy satisfactoria primera sesión de sexo el celular de Carmilla suena con un mensaje. Esta vez Laura no gruñe cuando lo hace, porque de inmediato la pelinegra le confirma que es Elsie, diciendo que Dominique ha aceptado continuar con la campaña y con todo el equipo haciéndose cargo de ello no tiene de nada de qué preocuparse; acompañado por unos cuantos emojis de carita guiñando el ojo. 

 

Y sí, por supuesto la pareja no abandonó el hotel en todo el fin de semana y Carmilla pasó el resto de él demostrándole a su cupcake cuánto la había extrañado.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Growing up before my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Otro capítulo más del amor de esta familia, porque obviamente no podemos tener suficiente nunca. Fluff so much fluff!
> 
> Solo quería comentar que este capítulo fue inspirado esta misma mañana que asistí al primer partido de temporada de americano del hijo de mi mejor amiga y estando en las gradas viendo a los padres interactuar y reaccionar ante lo que pasaba en la cancha me pregunté qué pasaría si... y esto fue lo que pasó. ;)
> 
> ¡Disfruten! 
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Mckie.

 

 

“Podrías recordarme una vez más ¿Por qué tengo que sacrificar mi único día de descanso aquí?” Refunfuña Carmilla a su esposa mientras mira con desdén a su alrededor. 

 

Laura gira los ojos de nuevo, es la décima ocasión en que la pelinegra se queja de su presencia en el pequeño campo deportivo. 

 

Hace algunos meses Hayley ha decidido unirse a un equipo de futbol americano, y aunque ha sido realmente extraño para toda la familia, la rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa que apoyar a su hija en su decisión y asistir con ella a todos sus partidos, arrastrando a Sloan que silenciosamente se sienta a su lado para ver a su hermana recibir el balón y correr ‘inutilmente’, como tantas veces lo ha expresado. 

 

Y si bien, para la pelinegra mayor siempre ha sido importante darle toda su atención a su hija, hay un límite para sacrificar sus gloriosas mañanas de domingo que bajo ninguna circunstancia desperdiciará despertando a temprana hora de la mañana para acompañar a la familia y ver a su hija en tal actividad como el ‘juego de barbarie’ al que la pequeña rubia se unió. 

 

Pero tras la semana de castigo sin sexo y las dos últimas noches durmiendo en el sofá de la sala en lugar de en su propia cama junto a su esposa, Carmilla ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo bien; eso y obviamente la falta de actividad sexual ha tenido el efecto que la rubia ha esperado. Sobre todo cuando Laura ha vestido toda la semana prendas entalladas que dejan ver el firme cuerpo que aún mantiene. Ni pensar en el día anterior; cuando la pelinegra ,que había regresado a casa de su brunch con Lilita, ha encontrado a la rubia en plena sala de su casa haciendo una pose de yoga que debería considerarse una ofensa moral legalmente. 

 

Así que, es de esa manera que Carmilla por su propia voluntad, no que vaya a aceptar su derrota ante su esposa nunca, ha decido que le dará una oportunidad a este circo deportivo y se encuentra en una de las gradas junto a una entusiasta Laura que viste un ridículo jersey deportivo del equipo de su hija; el mismo que la pelinegra sospecha que es uno que incluso le pertenece a la pequeña rubia por la manera en que se adhiere al delicioso escote de su esposa. ¡Maldita semana de abstención! ¡Y estúpido y sexy cupcake!

 

“Uh, yo me he preguntado lo mismo desde hace semanas” Masculla Sloan detrás de su más reciente libro comprado. 

 

Si bien el gruñón humor de la pelinegra se ha, de alguna manera, extendido hasta la menor; Laura sabe muy bien que Sloan trata solo de impresionar a su otra madre. Más de una vez la rubia, la ha visto dejar el libro a un lado y mirar a su hermana correr hasta la zona de anotación, dejando salir un ‘¡Bien, Hayley!’ antes de regresar rápidamente tomar su libro y hacer de cuenta que nada ha pasado. Así que su madre está convencida que no le molesta para nada asistir a los partidos para demostrarle su apoyo. 

 

“Cállense las dos. Estamos aquí por Hay y vamos a pasar una buena mañana en familia. Así que, borren esos ceños fruncidos de sus caras y sonrían al frente que Hayley está mirando para acá.” Dice Laura sonriendo, aunque Carmilla sabe que es un falso gesto para ocultar su molestia con las dos pelinegras.

 

Carmilla y Sloan dan un gran suspiro y ambas giran sus miradas a la pequeña rubia que está ataviada en un enorme jersey y un casco que parece llegar hasta sus hombros; pero nada de ello le quita el entusiasmo de saludar con ambas manos de manera frenética y pegar saltos de alegría al ver a su familia completa en las gradas. 

 

Y sí, Hayley está acostumbrada a ver a su rubia madre y a su hermana, algunas veces Will se ha unido a ellas junto con S.J. para vitorear las anotaciones de la niña. Inclusive Mattie ha aparecido al final de uno de los partidos, de una manera inesperada para todos, para abrazar y felicitar a su sobrina. Lilita ha regalado a su nieta uno de los mejores equipos deportivos para su protección y unos spikes de color amarillo mandados a hacer especialmente para Hayley. Papa Hollis pasa algunas tardes de la semana entrenando las recepciones con ella. Pero ninguno de esos días ha sido tan único como este día en el que Carmilla ha decidido aparecerse ahí. 

 

Por eso, cuando la pelinegra ve la cara de su hija iluminarse con esa sonrisa, no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír en respuesta y levantar la mano para saludarla. 

 

Cuando Carmilla regresa su mirada a su esposa, ésta se encuentra con una ceja levantada y con ese gesto en su rostro que parece gritar un satisfactorio ‘¡Te lo dije!’ a lo que la pelinegra gira los ojos con exageración. 

 

“¿Por qué Hayley no está en el campo?” Pregunta Carmilla para desviar la atención. 

 

“Porque ella es receptora” Responde Laura como si el enunciado fuese suficientemente compresible para todos.

 

Y no, obviamente la rubia no va a mencionar la semana que se ha escabullido del trabajo temprano para visitar a Danny y a Kirsch en su casa, tan solo unos días después de que su hija ha avisado su deseo por unirse al equipo deportivo. Ambos la recibieron con una especie de pizarra con ‘X’s y ‘O’s y flechas por todos lados, que solo le habían confundido más. Fue hasta que Caden decidió entrometerse en todo el lío, viendo la frustración de sus padres, que con toda la paciencia del mundo le explicó a Laura cada una de las posiciones y movimientos de los equipos y la rubia entendió por fin el juego. La periodista está convencida que la niña es la hija perfecta de esos dos, con el conocimiento perfecto en deportes de su padre y la pasión por la enseñanza de su madre. 

 

Después de unos minutos de intentar, palabra clave, enseñar a Carmilla los conocimientos más generales del juego, una molesta Laura se da por vencida diciendo que se limite a ver lo que pasa y pronto aprenderá el objetivo. La pelinegra encoge los hombros y mira nuevamente al enorme niño-adolescente que toma el balón entre sus piernas, no pudiendo evitar mentalmente nombrarlo como el ‘Orco 85’ por su tamaño. 

 

El primer cuarto pasa tan lento para Carmilla como si el tiempo mismo le estuviera torturando, el equipo de Hayley no ha podido hacer una sola jugada a la ofensiva; y la pelinegra piensa que los ‘idiotas sin talento’ que rodean a su hija deberían dedicarse a otra cosa que no tenga nada que ver con el deporte. 

 

Para el segundo cuarto, Carmilla ha dejado de poner toda su atención en la cancha y se centra en lo que de verdad importa; como la manera en la que el redondo y firme trasero de su esposa entallado en los shorts caquis que viste se revela cada vez que se para en alguna jugada; o la forma en la que su amplio pecho se mueve rítmicamente cuando salta en exaltación ante la decisión de alguno de los referees. Y principalmente, en la forma en la que el Cupcake se muerde los labios de nervios cuando el otro equipo parece avanzar más de lo que quisiera. Esos labios que han sido negados por un buen tiempo a la pelinegra en favor de no alejar la atención de su esposa del partido, una razón más por la que odiar este estúpido deporte sin sentido. 

 

El medio tiempo llega un poco más pronto de lo esperado, ahora que Carmilla tiene en qué entretenerse, el tiempo es karmático y por supuesto que se va más rápido de lo deseado por la pelinegra. 

 

Laura se sienta en su lugar e intercambia algunas de sus impresiones con otras madres y padres del equipo y Carmilla no tiene la menor idea de los conceptos que la gente a su alrededor menciona; así que aprovecha el tiempo para revisar los intensos correos de Elsie sobre trabajo. 

 

Entre la acción, la peliengra ve un grupo de jovencitas al centro del campo, pompones de un rojo profundo en mano y cortas, muy cortas, faldas de por medio. La publicista se pregunta si se sentiría más contenta con su hija si en lugar de entrar al equipo de americano, se hubiera unido al escuadrón de porristas, pero escuando dos de ellas son levantadas por los chicos porristas haciendo un split en el aire que da gracias que no sea así.

 

Aunque en su mente bien puede imaginarse a su esposa vistiendo aquellas pequeñas prendas y piensa que entonces no habría ninguna objeción al respecto. 

 

“Ni te atrevas a sugerirlo” Susurra la rubia a su oído cuando ve la concentración de su esposa en el escuadrón. 

 

Y Carmilla odia, no en realidad, que el Cupcake pueda leer su mente tan fácilmente. 

 

“No he dicho nada” Responde la pelinegra intentando esconder sus sonrojadas mejillas desviando su mirada a su celular. 

 

“Mmm-hmmm. Si guardas el celular y pones atención al resto del partido podría considerar hacer un poco de yoga esta noche antes de dormir” La rubia acerca sus labios apenas rozando la oreja de su esposa mientras juega con el cabello detrás de su nuca, siendo recompensada con una temblor de su parte. 

 

“¡Ugh! ¡Estoy aquí! ¿Saben?” Exclama de inmediato Sloan con irritación en su tono. 

 

Laura suelta una risita y Carmilla deja salir la bocanada de aire que se había detenido en su garganta ante la proximidad de su cupcake. Mucho para todo el tiempo que ha desperdiciado no pudiendo tocar a su esposa. 

 

El juego comienza nuevamente y es el equipo de Hayley el que tiene el balón, haciendo que Laura no se siente ni un solo segundo. 

 

Carmilla ve incluso a Sloan dejar el libro abierto en su regazo para hacer algunas anotaciones a su madre sobre la ‘pobre bolsa de protección’ que tiene el quarterback del equipo de su hermana y cómo es tan predecible la formación escopeta del mismo, impidiendo hacer una jugada sorpresiva. 

 

A lo que obviamente la pelinegra no entiende ni media palabra, pero mira asombrada a su hija y hace una anotación mental de no dejar pasar sus comentarios para burlarse de ella en futuras ocasiones que se queje de ir a los partidos de su hermana. 

 

Es cerca del final del tercer cuarto cuando la atención de Carmilla es distraída del amplio escote de su esposa; Hayley recibe el balón en un excelente pase por la izquierda quitándose el bloqueo de un contrario y se dirige con soltura corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. 

 

“¡Carm, va a anotar!” Laura de pie pone una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su esposa y lo aprieta fuertemente por la emoción, dando pequeños brinquitos.

 

La pelinegra ni siquiera siente el dolor del gesto porque en un segundo se encuentra en la misma posición que su esposa y mueve sus manos apasionadamente como si con ello pudiera empujar a su hija hacia adelante. 

 

Carmilla no tiene la menor idea de a dónde se tiene que dirigir Hayley o por qué razón, pero grita un ‘¡Vamos, Cupcake!’ que la pequeña rubia parece registrar por encima de todos los gritos de los padres en la cancha y redobla su esfuerzo. 

 

Laura suelta un ‘¡Oh, por dios!’ y el mundo de la peligra se detiene cuando uno de los tackles, que nadie había visto cazar a Hayley por el centro del campo, se avienta sobre de ella y la tira al piso cayendo encima de ella. 

La rubia queda tendida en el suelo por segundos que parecen eternos y su rubia madre se encuentra literalmente comiéndose las uñas del terror de ver a su pequeña hija lastimada. 

 

Laura ni siquiera registra lo siguiente que pasa, es hasta que la periodista ve una figura que reconoce bastante bien saltando la pequeña barrera de las gradas y caminando cuál flecha con determinación por en medio del campo que abre los ojos tanto como puede cuando se da cuenta de que es su esposa la que se dirige llena de furia contra el pre-adolescente que ha derribado a Hayley. 

 

“¡Hey, tú! ¡Estúpido ogro! ¡Cómo te atreves a caer encima de una pequeña niña de esa manera! ¡Si tus padres no te han enseñado modales, hoy te los voy a enseñar yo!” Grita una furiosa Carmilla señalando al aterrado muchacho que no hace más que caminar hacia atrás y levantar las manos en defensa. 

 

El entrenador de Hayley que se encuentra ocupado viendo la recuperación de su jugadora se retira en cuanto la pequeña niña se sienta en su lugar no demostrando alguna lesión de gravedad y detiene a la pelinegra a un centímetro de que tome del jersey al chico. 

 

“¡Mrs. Karnstein! No puede amenazar a los jugadores”

 

“¿Amenazar? No. Voy a acabar con esta bola de carne” Carmilla trata de pasar por encima de musculoso hombre.

 

Laura a la distancia intenta controlar sus emociones entre la preocupación por su hija, por su esposa e intentar no reírse de la cómica escena de ver a una delicada pelinegra enfurecida cual pantera intentar saltar encima del enorme entrenador para defender a su hija. Quizás si la pequeña rubia no estuviera sentada en el campo, la periodista no se sintiera tan apenada por sentirse algo excitada ante la depredadora actitud de su esposa. 

 

“¡Mrs. Karnstein, retírese por favor! Nos pueden expulsar de la liga por su culpa ¡Usted ni siquiera debería estar aquí!” Trata de razonar el entrenador con urgencia cuando ve a los referees entablando una agitada conversación con el entrenador del otro equipo. 

 

“¡Al diablo con la liga, el juego o su terrible equipo! ¡Ese orangután lastimó a mi hija!” Grita Carmilla aún señalando al jugador con el dedo índice. 

 

“¡Mamá estoy bien!” Responde Hayley acercándose al lugar con ayuda del equipo. 

 

La peliengra se gira inmediatamente para caminar hacia su hija. 

 

“¡Hayley! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó ese cavernícola? ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?” Dice la preocupada madre intentando descifrar qué tipo de lesiones puede ver en su hija. Al menos no hay sangre de por medio piensa la pelinegra. 

 

La pequeña rubia suelta una risita y el alivio llena por completo a Carmilla. 

 

“Estoy bien, solo una pequeña sacudida. Tenemos que salir del campo” Ofrece la niña y una apenada pelinegra abandona el campo a regañadientes no sin antes enviar una mirada de muerte al chico y murmurar ‘Los accidentes también pueden pasar fuera del campo’. 

 

El juego continua sin Hayley que se sienta por unos minutos en la banca para que el equipo médico realice las revisiones correspondientes. Carmilla espera al pie de la niña hasta que todos acuerdan en que la rubia se encuentra bien y la peliengra lanza unos pulgares arriba a Laura y a Sloan que toman asiento de inmediato abrazándose para recuperarse de la preocupación. 

 

“Uh, yo…” Dice Carmilla que se detiene cuando ve la severa mirada de su hija.

 

“No tenías que entrar aquí de esa manera” Dice Hayley reprendiendo a su madre. 

 

“Lo sé, lo sé” La pelinegra lanza un enorme suspiro antes de continuar “Hayley, los siento, sabes que tú, tu madre y tu hermana son lo más importante para mí; y cuando vi que podías haberte lastimado no pensé más que en lastimar a quien se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima” Responde Carmilla mirando al suelo y pateando el pasto como si fuese una pequeña niña esperando su castigo. 

 

“Entiendo, mamá” Explica Hayley tomando una de las manos de su madre “Pero estoy bien, soy fuerte y si no quisiera estar aquí no lo estaría. No es que necesite demostrar nada a ninguna de ustedes o siquiera al tío Will que es el único que entiende de deportes en nuestra familia; me divierte jugar con el equipo y es por eso que quiero intentarlo” 

 

Y la publicista sonríe enormemente, ver lo mucho que sus hijas han madurado es como un sueño hecho realidad. Hayley siempre sonriente, siempre buscando ser feliz sin preocupaciones o seriedad de por medio; se ha convertido ante sus propios ojos en esta pre-adolescente con un enorme grado de sensatez y sabiduría, aún por encima de la infantil reacción de su madre. 

 

Carmilla abraza a su hija con todo el amor y admiración que le tiene y la rubia se aferra a ella de la misma manera. 

 

“Bien. Yo voy…” Dice la pelinegra señalando a las gradas donde ve a sus otros dos amores abrazadas en espera de ella. Hayley asiente y empuja a su madre para que tome su camino. 

 

Cuando Carmilla llega junto a su esposa y su hija, Laura la toma del rostro para darle uno de los más apasionados besos que la pelinegra ha recibido en mucho tiempo, ignorando que se encuentren en pleno partido de su hija. 

 

Es un ‘¡Oh, por el amor de dios, paren!’ en queja por parte de Sloan que ambas se detienen sin separarse más que lo necesario para compartir otro par de pequeños besos a los que la pequeña peliengra deja soltar un gruñido en molestia.

 

“Para ti también hay amor, kiddo” Dice Carmilla antes de besar la frente de su hija y revolotear su cabello como es costumbre. 

 

Sloan masculla un ‘cursi’ pero no puede evitar la sonrisa que adorna su rostro y gritando un ‘¡Vamos, Hayley!’ aplaudiendo dirige su atención a su hermana que está entrando nuevamente al campo. 

 

“Siento haber reaccionado así” Carmilla acepta no quitando su mirada de su hija que corre con el balón algunos metros antes de ser derribada nuevamente pero se levanta en un instante volteando a las gradas levantando el pulgar arriba para reconfortar a su familia. 

 

“Esta bien” Responde Laura chocando su hombro contra el de su esposa y regalándole una de esas enormes y bellas sonrisas que su esposa tanto ama “Reconozco que yo también me preocupé la primera vez que la vi caer así y no ha disminuido nada el sentimiento cada vez que pasa de nuevo; pero ya lo aprenderás con el tiempo” Termina la rubia con una sonrisa complacida. 

 

“Así que estos serán nuestros domingos” La peligra suspira en derrota y es más una afirmación que una pregunta.

 

Laura se ríe abiertamente aplaudiendo y animando nuevamente a su rubia hija sin perder de vista la sonrisa de su esposa. Lo ha hecho de nuevo. Carmilla no les puede decir que no. 

 

“Además,” la rubia inicia la conversación nuevamente después de unos minutos “Debo aceptar que fue bastante hot verte allá toda agresiva y territorial cuidando de nuestras cachorritas” susurra Laura intentando solo atraer la atención de su esposa.

 

“¿Lo fue?” Carmilla levanta una de sus perfiladas cejas mirando a su cupcake con ojos seductores.

 

“Mmm-hmm. Puede que haya un atuendo de porrista involucrado en el próximo Halloween” Dice la periodista mirando al frente como si su insinuación no fuera suficiente para hacer arder a Carmilla en su asiento.

 

“¡Oh, dios, sí!” Responde Carmilla no pudiendo evitar el entusiasmo en su tono pero soltando de inmediato un pequeño gimoteo.

 

“¿Qué?” Pregunta Laura volteando a ver a su esposa.

 

“¡Falta mucho para Halloween!” Contesta Carmilla exagerando el gesto con las manos. 

 

Laura se carcajea ante la infantil reacción de la pelinegra, besándola para reconfortarla. Entre risas y besos suelta un ‘Tú, yo, yoga, esta noche’ a lo que Carmilla sonríe complacida y deja salir un pequeño gruñido de expectación desde su garganta. 

 

“¡Corre, Hayley!” Grita Sloan que afortunadamente no ha puesto la menor atención a sus madres que en un segundo se unen a las porras de la pequeña pelinegra y ven a su hija llegar hasta la zona de anotación y hacer un torpe y extraño baile en celebración. 

 

Carmilla está segura que sus dotes dancísticos, o la falta de ellos, han sido culpa de Laura. De cualquier manera no importa, la peliengra se encuentra gritando y celebrando con orgullo del éxito de su hija y es otro de esos momentos en que no puede sentirse más agradecida con la vida por tener su familia y ser tan feliz. 

 

Hayley abandona el equipo al final de la temporada cuando pierden el campeonato de la liga y su atención comienza a ser atraída más por sus clases de arte en la escuela. 

 

No es que la presencia de su pelinegra madre ataviada con su jersey, pompones y carteles todos los domingos que le siguieron a ese, la hayan hecho sentir tan apenada como que hayan influido en su decisión. No, definitivamente no. 

 

Ni siquiera fue por las constantes suplicas de su hermana porque sus madres dejaran de hacer de los domingos por las noches una tradición de sus sesiones de yoga. Claro que no. 

 

Tampoco influyó que su rubia madre se haya presentado ese mismo Halloween vistiendo una réplica exacta del uniforme de las porristas de su equipo mientras que Carmilla usó el uniforme completo de jugador proclamando que era el mariscal de campo más sexy que el futbol americano ha visto en su vida y uno que otro ‘Ese niño bonito Brady puede besar mi trasero’. Comportándose toda la celebración como un par de adolescentes hormonales diciendo que los disfraces lo ameritaban. Por supuesto que no. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Life takes its course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, esto pasó.
> 
> Uno de mis capítulos favoritos en verdad y uh... tomen un caja de pañuelos antes de leerlo. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Huye corriendo para no decir se los advertí*

Las cosas se ven diferente desde aquí, por eso siempre ha sido uno de mis lugares favoritos. 

 

La ironía es que desde este punto de la ciudad, el más alto en ella, puedo ver todo; y al mismo tiempo nada en sí. Es divertido imaginar las historias que se están escribiendo allá abajo en este preciso momento. Cuando aquí solo se ven pequeñas luces, cada una de ellas representan; nacimientos, alegrías, primeros besos, cenas familiares; aunque también hay otras que son muertes, despedidas, llanto, rompimientos, corazones rotos. 

 

¿Quién iba a imaginar que sería precisamente esto último lo que me traería aquí esta noche?

 

La culminación de una relación que pensé sería para siempre. El cierre de una de las cosas más constantes en la vida, la única perfecta: mi familia. Un adiós que, en sus propias palabras, debió ser darse hace mucho tiempo atrás; cuando lo que nos separó no fue precisamente la geografía sino los rumbos tan contrarios uno del otro que terminó haciendo dos personas completamente diferentes a las que una vez se enamoraron. 

 

Y jamás he sido una persona derrotista, al menos no desde que una pequeña rubia entró en mi vida; no desde ella, no desde ese día. 

 

Tener el cariño de una persona que no fuese mi familia era una idea inimaginable en mi mente, ser tan diferente de los demás siempre causó en mi día a día un sentimiento de soledad que nadie había podido llenar. 

 

Pero mi poco, o casi nulo, conocimiento de las coincidencias y el destino; no contaba con Hayley. 

 

La primera vez que la vi en ese colorido y amplio salón de clases mi corazón saltó de manera extraña, demasiado rara para la normalidad que eran mis días. Parada frente a tantos niños diferentes y desconocidos puso al máximo mi pánico, hasta que vi su tierna y sincera sonrisa al gritar junto con los demás un fuerte ‘Bienvenida, Sloan’ como respuesta a la introducción de la maestra. De alguna manera, supe que todo iba a estar bien. 

 

Pero la realidad me hizo ver que no sería distinto de mi pasado, que no hacer lo que los demás esperan de ti era algo no permitido, que actuar según tus propios sentimientos era causante de burlas. 

 

O eso pensaba, hasta que el pequeño cupcake con su apenas metro de altura plantó sus dos pies frente a mí para defenderme de aquél niño. Jamás entenderé de dónde Hayley pudo sacar tanta fuerza de su diminuto cuerpecito, pero tumbó al niño de un solo golpe cuando el bravucón no quiso detenerse. 

 

Y así cambió mi vida. 

 

Sentada en aquél salón de castigos lejos de la rubia me causó ansiedad, quería darle las gracias, quería decirle que le entregaría toda mi colección de libros infantiles, mi mas grande tesoro en ese entonces; si tan solo continuaba queriendo saludarme de vez en cuando. Pero el miedo de escucharla decir que no quisiera saber nada de mí después de ser castigada por mi culpa era demasiado. 

 

Conocer a mamá vino unas horas después, cuando esperábamos a nuestras respectivas madres. 

 

Lo más satírico de todo es que ver a mamá era como verme al espejo, verla hablar con Hayley de manera tan ecuánime, tan tranquila, sin gritos de por medio, con una compresión que no entendía mi cabeza me hizo admirarla desde el primer minuto.

 

No es que má fuese de esas madres regañonas que alzara la voz sin motivo, mi madre jamás me demostró otra cosa que no fuese amor. Lo difícil de nuestra relación era tener temperamentos completamente diferentes; mientras yo amaba estar sola, mi madre amaba estar rodeada de sus amigos; mientras yo no mencionaba ni tres palabras seguidas, mi madre no paraba de hablar por horas; mientras yo no soportaba el contacto físico, mi madre abrazaba a las personas apenas con unas horas de conocerlas. ¡Vamos! Má se enamoró de mamá al instante que sus ojos se posaron en ella. No ha sido nada diferente por más años que han pasado juntas. 

 

Entonces lo escuché, escuché a la pequeña rubia decirle a su madre que era yo era su amiga; por primera vez en la vida alguien quería ser mi amiga sin querer que cambiara mi manera de ser, sin pedirme sonreír con lo que todos lo hacían, sin intentar comprender por qué actuaba como lo hacía. 

 

Hayley, sin saberlo fue mi primer maestra en la vida; a lo largo de tantos años me ha enseñado tantas lecciones que han forjado la persona en que me he convertido. Quizás por eso, esta noche cuando Caden dijo que debíamos terminar pude controlar mis sentimientos, porque no hay nada que no pueda soportar si tengo a esas tres mujeres a mi espalda dándome su apoyo incondicional.

 

Tampoco quiero decir que saber que mi relación de más de 5 años con quien pensaba era el amor de mi vida estaba por irse de entre mis manos como agua no me hizo sentir nada. 

 

Ella fue la primera persona que me hizo confiar en alguien aparte de mi hermana, Hayley sigue sin aceptarlo, porque ahora es más que obvio que la testarudez de mis dos madres se ha traspasado por osmosis al pequeño cupcake, no que lo necesitara mucho; pero verme compartir con otra persona juegos y pláticas que no podía compartir con ella le causó un poco de inseguridad al inicio. Al punto que dejó de hablarme durante la primera semana de mi noviazgo con Caden. Parte de ella sentía que sería remplazada, pero la cabeza hueca entendió con el tiempo que eso jamás pasaría, es el pensamiento más estúpido que ha pasado por la mente de mi hermana. No hay nadie como ella porque es mi piedra y mi refugió; y no importa qué, sé que el día que nuestro cabello se haya pintado de blanco y nuestra piel esté arrugada, como poco a poco se han ido creando pliegues en la de la abuela Lilita, estaremos juntas riendo de alguna tontería que posiblemente Hayley haya hecho, aún con hijos y nietos. Sin ella, me sentiría perdida. 

 

Quizás en mi interior añoraba un amor como el de mis madres, ese que definitivamente no nace en un solo click; pero que sus almas se reconocieron desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. 

 

Ese que no se ha dejado de crecer ni por un segundo, aún a pesar de los años juntas, aún a pesar de la rutina del día a día, aún a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron que lidiar, del pasado, de los días malos, de sus diferencias, de sus formas de ver la vida, de sus trabajos, de sus defectos, de sus peleas. 

 

Ver a mis madres tomadas de la mano como si fueran dos novias de secundaria mientras caminan una al lado de la otra me llena el corazón de alegría como ninguna otra cosa posible en este mundo. 

 

Junto con mi hermana, mis madres han sido mi mayor ejemplo de felicidad; es por eso que hoy cuando Caden me ha dicho que deberíamos terminar, aunque no quise demostrar lo mucho que se derrumbó mi mundo; supe que hay veces en esta vida que es mejor dejar ir a esa persona antes que retenerla junto a mí y terminar con ese gran amor entre nosotras. 

 

Sabía que tomar la decisión de irme a Inglaterra sería una gran prueba para nuestra relación.

 

Como lo fue con mi familia; sé que por más que orgullosas que estuvieran; felices de verme crecer y tomar mi propio rumbo, no fue fácil para ellas tenerme lejos. Al final, era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa y por mi propia cuenta. Bien, Tía Mattie jamás me ha dejado desamparada en los dos años que tengo estudiando en Cambridge, pero por más gruñidos que soltaba cuando despertaba en la orilla de propia cama casi expulsada de ella porque a mitad de la noche a mi hermana algún ruido le causaba ansia y se metía como dolor de muela entre mis cobijas, no es lo mismo despertar sin ella acurrucada a mi lado. 

 

Pensé que el amor que había entre Caden y yo era más fuerte que la distancia física, pensé que siempre estaríamos juntas; y aunque suene repetitiva me preguntaba todo el tiempo si mis madres estuvieran en nuestro lugar si lo lograrían; eso me daba esperanza cada noche al terminar la llamada telefónica o la video conferencia, porque en mis adentros la respuesta era fácil. Por supuesto que lo harían. 

 

Mis madres son como esas cosas irremediables en la vida, como que el sol salga o que las estrellas iluminen cada noche, aunque no se vean están ahí. Son dos fuerzas imparables, atrayentes la una a la otra con tanta fuerza que el choque es inminente. Eso son mis madres. Eso es su amor. 

 

Quizás, tal vez, ese gran amor eclipsó mi mente por encontrarle en mi primera relación; pero así se sentía. Juro que así se sintió la primera vez que Caden tomó mi mano a la sombra de ese gran árbol en el patio trasero de mi casa. Lejos de todos y al mismo tiempo rodeadas de nuestra gran familia. 

 

Así se sintió cuando después de mi primer concierto amateur Caden me robó un beso confesándome que me quería más que como amiga. 

 

Así se sintió cuando nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma a la luz de la luna en la recámara que me vio crecer, aquella noche que mis madres escaparon un fin de semana a la cabaña de la abuela para celebrar su aniversario. Hayley afortunadamente decidió quedarse con el abuelo para hacerle compañía. Siempre he sabido que mi hermana conocía muy bien lo que pasaría. El pequeño cupcake una vez más sacrificándose por la felicidad de los demás. 

 

El aire comienza a enfriar más en esta noche sin descanso, no tengo idea cuánto tiempo he pasado en este lugar; pero estoy segura que no voy a poder pegar los ojos hasta que el sol salga nuevamente, quizás lo que espero es darme cuenta que cuando el amanecer toque el cielo de la ciudad esto no es una pesadilla. No voy a despertar con un mensaje de buenos días, no lo haré para escuchar su voz con una de sus llamadas imprevistas para desearme suerte en las pruebas, no hay forma de despertar de la cruel realidad. 

 

Mientras miro al frente, a aquellas luces titilantes, puedo escuchar unos pasos acercarse a mí. Con tanto sigilo, con tanta contención, con tanta cautela; que sé precisamente a quien pertenecen. Jamás le ha gustado estar aquí, trajo a mi madre en su primera cita porque quería estar sola con ella y porque incluso con su miedo a las alturas, por más que jamás lo ha declarado a voz abierta,hasta ella puede ver la belleza de este espacio abierto. 

 

Mi mamá no se acerca a la orilla del edificio donde me encuentro parada y eso me hace sonreír; la siempre indiferente, fuerte y llena de entereza Carmilla Karnstein no es más que un pequeño gatito asustadizo cuando se trata vértigo. 

 

“Uh, tu madre me ha contado todo” Dice mamá después de aclarar su garganta y yo solo consigo asentir sin voltear a verla. Sé lo que pasará cuando lo haga, seré la misma niña pelinegra aterrada porque no sabe cómo manejar lo que pasa a su alrededor que encontró en aquél salón de clases. 

 

Puedo escuchar el gran suspiro que mi madre suelta y sé que esto tampoco es fácil para ella, no es que no le importe, pero eso de las pláticas sentimentales no se le da; claro, a no ser que románticamente tenga que hablar sobre mi má, entonces la mujer puede hablar horas sin descanso. 

 

“¿Cómo sabes?” Pregunto a mi madre después de unos minutos en silencio. 

 

“¿Cómo sabes qué?” Responde mamá con otra pregunta, como lo suele hacer cuando no se siente cómoda al iniciar estas conversaciones. 

 

“¿Cómo supiste que mi madre era la indicada?” 

 

“No lo sé, supongo que algo en tu interior te lo dice. Cuando vi a tu madre por primera vez chocando contra todo el mobiliario de la sala para llegar hasta ti supe que era especial; no en una forma cliché, pero mi mundo sí se detuvo por un tiempo. Ella, ella simplemente ilumina todo a su alrededor, es difícil no notar que el mundo puede ser bueno después de conocerla. Simplemente sabes que no quieres pasar un día más sin ella”

 

Teoría comprobada. Aunque mi madre no puede verme giro los ojos cuando la escucho una vez más hablar de má; y no es que me moleste, pero dios aún no puedo sobrellevar tanta cursilería cuando se trata de esas dos. 

 

“No te molestes, mamá, pero pensaste lo mismo con Ell” Mi ceño se frunce tratando de entender las palabras racionales fuera de las sentimentales que rodean la explicación de mi madre, por un segundo puedo sentir su incomodidad cuando suelto el nombre e internamente me reprendo por hacerla sentir mal al respecto. 

 

Inclusive con todo el dolor que le había causado su ex esposa, mi madre ha sobrellevado y superado esa etapa tanto como para hablar de ello con nosotras sin tener que mentir sobre su pasado. 

 

Volteo lentamente para disculparme pero antes de que alguna palabra siquiera deje mi boca, mi madre hace un movimiento con la mano para resarcir mi comportamiento mientras se sienta en el suelo con algo de dificultad en sus movimientos. No tan delicados como antes, no tan rápidos; y por primera vez lo noto, noto las pequeñas hebras de color blancocomenzando a nacer en su negra cabellera y la sola idea del paso del tiempo afectando a mi madre me apuñala en el estomago.

 

Mi madre golpea el suelo a su lado para ofrecerme un lugar junto a ella y arrastrando mis pasos aún invadida por la pena me acerco y hago lo que me dice. Como siempre.

 

La mujer mira al frente mientras estamos sentadas ahí en la nada bajo el cuidado de esas estrellas que tanto ama. 

 

“La cuestión es, Sloan, que no fue así” 

 

Mi madre extiende sus piernas al frente para cruzarlas y puedo notar en ella el nerviosismo que la embarga cuando comienza a jugar con sus manos entre ellas, si má estuviera aquí sería el momento en que tomaría esas delicadas y delgadas manos entre las suyas para hacerla sentir segura. Lo sé.

 

“Cuando conocí a Ell, no sabía en realidad lo que el amor era; ella simplemente estaba ahí y yo vi en ella lo que quería ver. Un refugio de mi realidad y cuando ella me hizo sentir que yo la hacía feliz, se convirtió en mi todo” 

 

Giro un poco mi mirada para ver a mi madre, ella sigue mirando al frente sin moverse. 

 

“Sé que sabes lo que pasó, dejé a mis amigos, a mi familia, mis sueños por ella; el casarme fue simplemente el siguiente paso para que nuestro mágico mundo, o al menos el que yo pensaba que teníamos, se convirtiera en realidad y eso obviamente no es como funcionan las cosas”

 

Asiento nuevamente mientras las palabras de mi madre van resonando en mi interior una a una. 

 

“¿Sabes qué es lo que mas admiro de ti?” Pregunta de la nada sacándome de mis pensamientos y de inmediato niego en respuesta.

  
“Que por más confundida que te sintieras en la vida, siempre supiste lo que querías” 

 

Intento no bufar cuando una carcajada sale de mí cuando escucho su declaración. Mi madre gira los ojos chocando su hombro contra el mío. 

 

“Hablo en serio, S. Siempre has estado segura hasta de lo más mínimo en tu vida, como que amabas el color negro, a pesar de que tu madre y tu hermana todo lo quieren pintar de colores. ¿Recuerdas la discusión sobre sus vestimentas para la primera navidad juntas?” Mi madre sonríe y yo lo hago al segundo que en mi mente se reproduce el momento. 

 

“¿O cuando decidiste que querías dedicarte a la música? ¡Tenías apenas 12 años! Y ensayabas todos los días por las tardes sin importar si todos los demás niños de tu edad preferían ir al cine o jugar con sus amigos. Siempre has sido así de determinada por alcanzar tu sueños”

 

Mi sonrisa se hace más grande al recordar que mamá deja de lado lo mucho que odiaron aquél verano en el que comencé a tocar la batería como instrumento principal. O las rabietas de Hayley cuando no aceptaba ver con ella otro maratón del tonto mago y sus amigos; las que a decir verdad, no duraban mucho pues mi hermana siempre ha sabido convencerme a hacer cosas tontas. 

 

“Cuando decidiste estudiar en Cambridge no quitaste el dedo del renglón, aún si tuviste que redoblar los esfuerzos en tus estudios; aún sabiendo que tu madre no estaría tan contenta al saber que te irías lejos, aún sabiendo que tendrías que alejarte de tu hermana quien siempre ha estado a tu lado. Aún sabiendo que me quebraría el corazón verte partir” Mi madre hace una pausa cuando su voz se entrecorta y el nudo en mi garganta se hace presente de igual manera. 

 

“Pero verte tan feliz en ese escenario tras haber conseguido un solo en tu primer año de universidad, eso pagó toda la angustia de no tenerte más con nosotros”

 

No recuerdo cuándo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos pero ahora recorren mis mejillas y cuando miro a mi madre en ella también. 

 

“La vida a veces no resulta como lo esperamos, kiddo”Una risilla tonta surge de mí cuando escucho ese sobrenombre que mi madre ha utilizado conmigo desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Es ridículo cuantos recuerdos puede evocar una sola palabra. 

 

“Y tú y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie. Yo no esperaba encontrar el amor de mi vida en la escuela de mi hija y tú no esperabas encontrar una hermana en tu clase” Dice mi madre meneando la cabeza con incredulidad y sonriendo ante la inminente ironía. 

 

“Pero lo que sí creo fielmente, es que la vida misma toma su curso y nos lleva a dónde deberíamos estar. Nuestra familia es el ejemplo de ello”

 

Mi madre pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros y yo me acomodo en su pecho llorando por primera vez en la noche, y sí, lo hago como aquella niña solitaria de nuestros recuerdos. 

 

“Así que si por ahora todo parece oscuro y confuso, mira hacia arriba ellas estarán contigo siempre; como lo hicieron conmigo y me llevaron a tu madre” Mamá besa mi frente y yo me aferro a ella con tanta fuerza que creo que podría romperla; pero mi madre no dice nada, por el contrario devuelve el abrazo de la misma forma.

 

Sentadas en el techo de ese enorme edificio mi madre me brinda el más grande aprendizaje de mi vida; y todo lo que dice tiene sentido. Solo la vida sabe lo que tiene preparado para mí en el futuro y sea lo que sea, sabré que a donde me lleve, estaré bien.

 

Ese aprendizaje está conmigo durante todos los días que paso lejos de Austria, durante otros dos años más y me golpea como balde de agua fría cuando al regresar para la graduación de Hayley, ella está ahí. Luciendo hermosa como siempre. 

  
Caden y yo platicamos como antes, sin recuerdos malos entre nosotras, sin resentimientos; y cuando toma mi mano al final de la noche para bailar nuestra canción sé que mamá está sonriendo mientras comparte la misma melodía con má. 

 

La vida toma su curso y yo estoy bien. No solo porque estoy donde se supone que debo estar, en el momento indicado; sino porque pase lo que pase, ellas, mi familia, las tres mujeres que me han hecho ser la persona que soy hoy, siempre estarán conmigo.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... pues... sí se los advertí. 
> 
> Ya sé que había pasado bastante tiempo entre capítulos pero como dice el título de este capítulo la vida ha intervenido para el hiatus de esta historia. 
> 
> Como sea, una vez más (ya no prometeré nada) intentaré que no pase tanto tiempo entre ellos. 
> 
> 4 Capítulos más y cerramos este trabajo y con ello el Universo de OFL. 
> 
> GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN APOYADO ESTA HISTORIA ¡LOS AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN!

**Author's Note:**

> No olviden visitarme en [Mckarnstein Tumblr](http://mckarnstein.tumblr.com/) para saludar o si quieren dejar alguna idea sobre este universo :) Me encantaría saber qué les gustaría ver en estos one shots :D.


End file.
